


【悟空中心】演戏

by Dragonsmile



Category: all空, 三眼哮天录, 悟空中心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmile/pseuds/Dragonsmile
Summary: summary：一个关于交朋友的故事。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

序章、

很多年以后孙悟空依然能记起当初自己问如来为何自己不能代替玉帝当这天地之主。

高高在上的如来佛祖如此回复道：对方苦历过一千七百五十劫。每劫该十二万九千六百年。他修的是心不是法，你未入凡尘经历过七情六欲又怎能了解人间苦乐？引领六界？

孙悟空道：我本就是石头心肠自不受六欲所扰，何来修心？我亦能明辨是非，可不比这缩头缩尾的老头更适合坐这宝座？

如来摇了摇头，望着底下不知天高地厚的小猴子，无奈地叹了一口气：纵使你是灵石化身，依然是这世俗间的一物，日后你便会知晓该来的终归会来，你是逃不掉的。

孙悟空觉得眼前这老头无趣得很，转悠着手中的金箍棒，不欲与他废话。

如来笑道：小猴子，你愿与我打个赌吗？

壹、

对于人身陨落灵魂成仙的神仙来说，支撑着他们形体的无外乎是人间的供养与灵力的滋润，前者需神仙们下凡行善积德，吸引一个个追随者替他们在凡间烧香盖庙，后者则是寻求灵丹妙药，例如西王母的蟠桃或者镇元子的草还丹。

数以万年来，神仙们都偏向于前者，毕竟后者算是可遇不可求的存在，可自明清时期以来，人们对神仙的信仰日渐削弱，别说普通的星官，就连大名鼎鼎的观世音菩萨也只能看着自家的庙宇一座一座被拆掉。靠着人们信仰之力存活的神仙们，一个个开始陨落。整个仙界开始惴惴不安。

在日渐萎靡的天宫中，织女依旧哼着凡间的民谣，手上的织布按时一日日染红了天边的云彩。  
淡漠的神情中，是对生死的漠然。

皎洁的月光把夜色朦胧

我用思念点亮我的心灯

遥望着夜空圆圆的月亮

为你挂一轮最美的笑容

说到底牛郎也只不过是个凡夫俗子，一年一会这看似宽松的惩罚，只不过是加快了对方老去的速度，在天宫中不下十几天留给她的便是情郎苍老的尸体，王母的脸上没有半点凄凉，她用冰冷的现实来告诫织女神与凡人之间的界限。

织女拖着牛郎的尸体，告别了高高在上的王母，用手扒耙着坚硬的泥土，把他葬入在她织布机的旁边，泪水流尽，天宫之上又多出一个可怜的躯壳。情郎的陨灭，儿女的早逝，把昔日爱笑的仙女变成了一个冰凉的机器，对于同伴的衰弱，本该是泛滥的同情心，却再也激不起丝毫波澜。

大仙女挎着桃篮缓缓地走了进来，她坐下默默地看着自己幼妹织了一下午的布，离开时留下了一颗青涩的蟠桃。织女细细地把玩一下，随后把桃子收进了盒子里。

悠长的歌声再次响起。

皎洁的月光把夜色朦胧

我用思念点亮我的心灯

遥望着夜空圆圆的月亮

为你挂一轮最美的笑容

织女已经将近五千年没有碰过蟠桃了，像她这种整日无所事事的小仙女，没有替凡人做过什么事情，应该早就因得不到足够的奉养仙体开始慢慢地瓦解，她日日妄想着在手指化为天边的星辰之际，她将会披上火红的布衣，微笑着迎来她全新的轮回，但可能是身上流淌着的天帝王母的血脉过于强横，任凭时光如白鹭般飞驰，门前吱吱喳喳的小童仙早已不知所踪，她依旧还是坐在这里，受着漫无止境的煎熬。

烈酒从口灌入，化为一道道烈火焚烧着理智，融化了坚冷的外壳，朱唇勾起，引得一旁观望的酒客红了脸，连忙低下头怕唐突了佳人。

也不知是酒太烈，还是心已醉，织女举起衣摆，掩着笑唇，轻轻一跃跳上了歌姬的舞台，拂袖行礼，悠扬的歌谣从曼妙的歌喉里涌出，似哭似泣地述说着悲凉的爱情。掌声响起的那一刻，一滴眼泪划过。

回到天宫的织女，难得大睡了一场，自那以后，她苦闷的人生便又多出了一个乐趣，便是在漫长的黄昏结束后，偷偷溜下凡，寻一个茶馆，握着一杯清酒，望着台上的人们述说着自己从前的故事。

她把原来凄凉的故事带入了凡间，但后人并不止步于此，平凡的故事加入了曲折灌入了蜜糖，看着自己与情郎在别的故事里，相拥而泣合家欢乐，也不由地有些怅然若失。于是戏子铺的老板找上门来，问她可有兴趣成为主演时，她应下来了。

她在台上被“牛郎”拥住，底下传来幼儿们欢笑的细语，早已冰凉的心再次跳动了起来，渐渐地，她开始入迷了。

天上的友人嫌戏子有辱仙家的身份，便好言相劝几句，但织女却还是一次次地从云层处跳下，穿戴着浮夸的首饰，画着艳丽的彩妆，款款步入舞台，去出演着有着美满结局的“织女”，而后趁着黄昏将至，匆匆忙忙地回到了她的织布机前，织起了绚丽的晚霞。

大仙女惊于她幼妹的神色一日日红润了起来，以为对方想开了，不再寻短见，肯吃仙桃了，便偷偷去果园又寻了几个蟠桃带了过来。

织女拒绝了，笑道：莫要浪费了，给你那情郎收着不是更好吗？那猴子不是喜欢这桃子得紧吗，他日回天上做客时，给他不是更好吗？

大仙女皱眉，两颊的红晕掩盖不下去，只好故作懊恼地收了桃子离开了，心想着大圣哪看得起我这凡夫俗子，心下不由地黯淡了起来。

如日后织女知晓了，现下娱乐活动可以延长她的生命，也不知道是该哭还是该笑。

凡间牛郎织女的话本与日俱增，人们还特意设立了七夕节来纪念那对苦命鸳鸯，凡人对话本中角色的喜爱，竟能代替庙宇的香火，这是令那些高傲的神仙万万没想到的事情。虽然这法子获得的信仰之力没有诚心诚意的香火供奉来得多，但至少聊胜于无不是吗？

一些小星官不忍就这么陨落，兢兢业业地开始创作以自己为主角的话本子，而后买通守门的门将，偷偷地下凡传播去。有的自是成功，但失败也是不可避免的，成功的便可换来短暂的喘息，而失败的只能陷入无尽的黑暗中，迎接着迟来已久轮回的开始。

而那些位高权重的大人物则看着他们在苦海里挣扎，嗤笑着讨好凡人真的是堕落了。可谁料想那冰冷的现实根本就没给这些神仙摆出高冷姿态的机会，随着凡间科技发展的爆发，没有信仰者的神仙一个个陨落，为了保全自己的性命，他们配合着凡人的喜好咬着牙摆出夸张的神情在冰冷的相机面前去饰演着一个个滑稽的故事。

织女拒绝了太白的请求，把自己关在房门里，作为流传最广的爱情故事，她的死期再一次被拉长，她垂下眼帘，抚摸着陪伴了她千年的老伙计，长长地叹了一口气。

悠长的歌声再次响起：

皎洁的月光把夜色朦胧  
我用不眠呼唤我的黎明  
轻柔的晚风摇醒我的梦  
为你醉了我今生的香浓  
啊，月色朦胧，月色朦胧  
你是我的思念我的思念  
你是我的心梦我的心梦  
你是我遥远的遥远的乡情

皎洁的月光把夜色朦胧  
我用不眠呼唤我的黎明  
轻柔的晚风摇醒我的梦  
为你醉了我今生的香浓  
啊，月色朦胧，  
月色朦胧你是我的思念我的思念

而我何时能够见情郎……


	2. Chapter 2

贰、

要说拍戏的话，剧本选角是关键，合适的剧本加上合适的演员，小火是必然的，大火则是要再加一点运气。

文曲星花大半年的时间磨出了一个结合了时下最热门的流行因素，他踌躇满志地打包票道这剧必然大火，甚至动起了把剧本扩写，出个电影衍生电视剧的心思。

众神仙虽然将信将疑，但好歹是文曲星，就算是对方江才郎尽写出来的剧本也是可遇不可求的，一时间北斗四星宫的门槛快被前来送礼的神仙给踏破，在酒杯和酒筹交互错杂之下，是场不见硝烟的战场。

文曲星是个个性开朗不拘小节的家伙，来者都是客，便就着这个由头大大方方地在北斗四星宫里举办了宴席，轻挥薄扇戏看众人谄媚地献上不菲的礼物，明里暗里表达着想要参演的想法。

文曲星对自己的作品自然是没有看的那么重，完成的作品是属于过去的，他的创作想法无穷无尽，未来未必没有更青出于蓝的作品，反而是眼前向来清高的神仙们故作丑态的样子很好地愉悦了他。

他差点就趁着酒劲说出“价高者得”这种儿戏的话语，就差那么一点，如果不是文昌星得到消息气冲冲地从他的南斗七星跑来，冷着脸暂停了这场可笑的宴席的话。

文昌星与他那兄弟不同，他向来有点急功好利，而且还有点完美主义精神，这剧本有他一半的心血，在创作期间他便已经开始着手规划日后的摄影计划了，铁定心了要拍出前无古人后无来者的旷世之作，彻底在人间打响“文星宿”这品牌的名号。见好友差一点这么轻易把剧本让出去，差一点要不顾教养和他厮打起来。

当天，他放下狠话这剧本非要等到他心目中合适的人选才让拍，否则他俩就此割袍断义，以后别来我这来喝酒作画了。文曲星向来都拿文昌星没辙，只好笑盈盈地拜谢了一众访客，退还了礼金。

虽说如此，但还是有些神仙腼着脸前来拜访，比如二郎神君杨戬。

杨戬也算是指着玉帝鼻子说出不听调遣的英雄豪杰，而且本身就是肉身成圣本来就不稀罕这些信仰之力，但无奈就算是他脖子硬，可还是有软肋。

曾经他便为了他的小外甥屈尊纡贵拜托文曲星撰写宝莲灯，不惜扮演丑角来助沉香获得高人气，可无奈在这个看脸的社会上，就算是剧本上的大反派，杨戬还是凭借着颜值，在风头上稳稳地盖过了身为主角的沉香一头。他没带火他身为主角的外甥，更别提在剧里总共都没出现几次的妹妹了。

男子屈尊有一便有二，他自然是不能看着自家妹妹日夜痴傻下去，近些日子以来，对方宛如回到了二八少女的性子一样，蛮横嚣张，就连前来看望自己的儿子都不记得了。

杨戬深知这不是办法，于是只能提着梅山六友给自己准备的礼物拜访了文昌星。

文昌星正愁找不到长相相似的兄妹俩，见杨戬拜访不由地眼神一亮，他跟着杨戬来到了他在人间置办的房子，还未踏入房门，便听到少女悦耳的笑声。杨戬轻呵了一声，穿着男人劲服的少女嘟囔着打开了院子的大门。

文昌星顿时眼前一亮，近来已经快百年没有新晋的神仙了，像眼前充满活力如此天真稚嫩的少女已经很少见得到了。

文昌星十分钟意少女那双清澈的双眼，忍不住多看了几眼，却换来杨戬的几声轻咳。

“如何？”

文昌星直连点头，但不下会，这眉头又皱到一块去了。

“怎么了？是有何不妥吗？”

“别的角色还好，可还有两位配角还是苦于找不到合适的人选啊。令妹的情况我听说过了，如果不嫌弃的话，我与文曲自会替你家妹妹重新打造一副剧本……”

杨戬皱眉思索，他只是希望越早拍越好，这一次他是铁了心要捧红自己的妹妹，于私心自是想要拿下这今日风头正盛的剧本的女主角，但等人找齐了，也不知道是猴年马月了。

“能给我看一下……”

“兄长，我有合适的人选！”

杨戬有些惊讶地转向自己的妹妹，只见杨婵的脸上有两抹红云飞上。


	3. Chapter 3

叁、

任凭清源妙道真君神通广大，也难料前几日自家妹妹在海边对那白衣蓝发的公子一见钟情，再见倾心，一口一个小哥哥如意郎君地跟在后面喊着。

那人正是新晋龙族祭祀蓝缡，杨婵怎么看怎么觉得对方顺眼，那副温文尔雅的笑容与自己脑海里的某个白影渐渐地重合了起来。二八时期正值每个少女初情顿开的时候，现下神志只有十六的杨婵，顿时娇羞了起来，见心上人弯着嘴唇含笑离去，连忙上前一步抓住对方的衣摆。

“敢、敢问仙君尊姓大名？”

“蓝缡。”

悠扬婉转的声音如石头激入平静的水面一般在怀春少女内心激起不断的涟漪，扰得让她这些日子总是辗转难眠。

杨婵捧着剧本，一想起未来能再见到那漂亮小哥哥甚至还能一同搭戏的场景，嘴角便忍不住往上翘，可这在杨戬眼里就不对味了，他在凡间广交朋友自然是知道他妹妹嘴里的蓝缡是哪号人物。

自从封神一战后重建的人族天庭取代了妖族天庭，上古神兽的地位日渐趋下，龙族是最早与人族交好的神兽，虽说玉帝封赐了龙王的名号命他们看管四海水域，但从每年蟠桃盛宴上不可缺少的龙脑凤髓来看，龙族的地位始终处于一种相当尴尬的地位。

能沉住气的龙，稳稳当当坐在水晶宫里安乐享福，沉不住气的龙，张牙舞爪掀起风浪起兵造反无一例外惨死于神将利器的手上，而那些侥幸留有一口气的恶龙则被剥去一身坚硬的鳞片，抽去龙筋挂在南天门活活风干而死。

光是杨戬手上就已经有数十条恶龙的命，但他对于后者的处罚来自心底的厌恶，所以每次接到伏龙的命令他尽可能地选择快速的解决对方的生命。

天庭与龙族的这些乱账怕是说上十天十夜也说不完，不随便与龙族的人来往这在天上已经算是一个不成文的规定了，更别说让一个根本就不需要信仰之力供奉的妖兽去占领男主或者是男二这么好的资源。

杨戬有些为难地望向自己的妹妹，对方难得放软了姿态眨巴着眼睛看着自己，他想着日后沉香拖着斧子上门争辩的场景不由地感到一丝头疼。

“杨婵，别闹！”

“如果龙神这一角色交付于龙族祭祀未尝不是个好主意。”沉迷于诗词歌赋的文昌星，肚子里自然没有那么多绕绕弯弯，一听到可以尽快拍成电影直接从座位上站起来，连说了好几句妙哉，而后便匆匆忙忙地辞行奔赴东海去了。

比文昌星先寻到蓝缡的是杨婵，人小姑娘兴冲冲地手舞足蹈地发出邀请，可却换来了对方冷言相拒。

杨婵想到自己辛辛苦苦从哮天犬看管下逃出来，现在膝盖还隐隐作痛，向来没受过这种委屈的杨婵大小姐脾气一时上来，口下不查，哼哼唧唧地对其威逼利诱道：如若不从，今年蟠桃宴上进贡的可不就是普通下龙的龙胆脑髓了。

蓝公子依然是风度翩翩的样子，眉眼弯弯道：小姑娘，可没有这么威胁人的呀。

近距离欣赏美颜的杨婵立马被迷得不分东西南北了，恶人样立马消散，她捂着自己通红的脸颊，望着眼前风华绝代的蓝缡结结巴巴地说道：那你怎样才能答应我啊？

蓝公子眨巴着他的大眼睛，垂下眼帘笑靥如花道：如果你能请得动大圣爷同我一道搭戏的话。

杨婵迷迷糊糊地点了头，等反应过来才后知后觉察觉到对方口中的“大圣爷”指的是谁。

在这万千世界中，能被玉帝封为齐天大圣，名号与三清齐平，虽说只是个官职并不享有任何俸禄，但这棍棒下砸出来的名号，如今只有那个不老实的顽猴才能担当的起。

杨婵皱眉，不知道那个一见面就揪自己辫子的死猴子是什么时候与她的小哥哥勾搭上的。她揉了揉头，双脚踩地气呼呼地走了。  



	4. Chapter 4

肆、

文曲星给予的回复是他的确是受到热播剧《西游记》中孙悟空所扮演的孙行者的角色启发而创作了剧中孙小迷的角色。

但天庭上谁人不知晓孙悟空对待拍戏的态度，文曲星和文昌星，虽是受西游记结尾那个大圣念经的片段启发创作了《三眼》，但打一开始就不抱有孙悟空会参与的念头，在天界战神中，挑挑拣拣，早就联系上了哪吒，让他参演孙小迷的戏份。

如今听着杨婵提出的要求，文昌星的眉头拧了起来。

且不说孙悟空会不会参演，失信于哪吒也不是什么好事。

“哪吒会同意让角色的。”  
杨戬听到孙悟空的名字时脸色的神情一下子就阴下来了，丢下这句话后，拉着杨婵离开了星宫的大门并甩手把请泼猴这个烂摊子丢给太白金星。

当初劝说孙悟空参演西游记这重任便是他背负的。如果他劝不动估计这偌大的天庭也没有人能担任这项重任了。

文曲星笑着听杨戬一板一眼地讲述拒绝去找孙悟空的理由，遥想起昔日“天庭三恶友”的名号，不由地打开扇子遮住了嘴角溢开的笑容。

“如此就麻烦太白金星了。”

太白没有在花果山找到孙悟空，也是对方自从成佛后就没有长住在此地，只是人们往往不由地把花果山与孙悟空联系起来。

他挥了挥佛尘摆出一副和蔼的样子，弯下腰询问着脚边打量他的小猴子，“你可知你家大王在哪处？”

小猴子歪了一下头，眨巴着眼睛，张开了沾满泥泞的小手。

“你倒是贪心。”太白无奈地叹了口气，不知想到什么唇边漾起了一抹微笑，“倒真的还是上梁不正下梁歪。”说罢从宽大的袖口掏出了一颗桃子出来。

小猴子欢天喜地接过桃子，小手向西边一指，正是水帘洞的方向。太白一愣，他刚才正是从那处归来的，那里并没有昔日的美猴王只有年迈的猴王，他叹了一口气，直呼自己糊涂了，便挥来一片云朵，告别了聚精会神啃桃的小猴。

太白和孙悟空已有好几十年没有联系了，昔日在天庭喝酒划拳的场景如浮云一般，再次出现的日子便只是在他的梦间。他是怀恋以前逍遥自在的日子，但现在的孙悟空仿佛竖刺的刺猬一样，一不留神，便会被扎的鲜血淋漓。

他在一家小吃摊边停了下来，还记得第一次找到早已成为斗战佛的猴子是在一个码头边，对方光净着上半身，白净的小脸灰扑扑的，火似的长发被汗水浸湿和灰尘纠缠在一起，死死地贴在对方的脖颈处，有几根头发俏皮地翘着勾搭在对方的薄唇边。

他还未靠近，对方就已然眯着眼，向他看来了。

此时他还未踏进充满尘烟味十足的摊店，便与坐在台阶上低头吃着盒饭的青年对上了眼。

对方眨了眨眼睛，琉璃似的眼睛被一层厚重的玻璃给挡住了，对方看到来者，饶有兴趣地放下盒饭，随手拍了拍身旁的空位道：  
“哟，太白你找我有什么事？”

“你眼睛怎么回事？”

双方同时开口，孙悟空被问的一愣，有些不自然地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜框。

说孙悟空的火眼金睛是个宝，实则是一双熏出来的老花眼，平日里还好，一旦遇到了烟雾大一点的地方，立马泪流不止。他前几日去南海那闹了一顿，被气急败坏的红孩儿拿了三昧真火熏了一下，本来被烤一下也没什么大不了的，但谁知道这记仇的小屁孩加了什么奇怪的熏料，一双眼睛被熏的红彤彤的，泪水不停地往下流，南海观世音说这是他自己讨来的嫌，也不肯搭手治疗。

他还在凡间灶火浓郁的地方工作，几天下来，眼角处红得艳丽，几欲滴血状，倒是像极了涂抹胭脂。

这样子可不行，总不能日后一接近后厨就泪水蓄满眼眶，鼻头通红，像个被人欺负的小媳妇样子吧。

虽然孙悟空不在意别人的看法，但也不是个不在意自己形象的人。于是只能装模作样地去人间的医院挂了个号，花了巨资买了眼药水还配了一副眼镜。

虽说孙悟空被压了五百年，可天庭并未把他“齐天大圣”的名号给收回去，任谁见了不恭恭敬敬地喊他一声大圣爷，虽说表面风光，可毕竟他又不吃公家的粮也不受公家的俸禄，太上老君这死老头，非念叨着什么现在是法治社会了，什么都得按规矩办事，必须给钱才给换仙丹。

言下之意，你再随便拿我仙丹，我就禀告佛祖，让你的师父唠叨你七天七夜。

他摸着自己瘦瘪的钱包，想着还不如去太上老君处抢几颗仙丹来的痛快。

眼下不痛快的事情再次被提及，孙悟空皱起眉头，聊天的心情立马飞逝，不耐烦地发问道：  
“有事快讲，老子还忙着呢，没空陪你这个老头。”

太白金星会根据时代的潮流，而改变示人的形态，他以前曾经用女人的姿态来传教，可后来发现女人貌美的姿态会惹出许多端倪，便化身为慈眉善眼的老人，而如今处于这看脸的时代，他早不以之前慈祥老人的形象示众。可眼前这家伙却不喜他现在这幅模样，不开心时总是一口一个老头挂在嘴边，好在太白金星也算是比较淡漠的人，不会像杨戬一样很快就和对方吵起来。

他也不嫌弃台阶脏，就扶着对方瘦窄的肩膀坐了下来。

“我这有部电影……”

“呵，找别人去。”

孙悟空已经收好了吃了一半的盒饭，他站起来半勾唇，转身离去。


	5. Chapter 5

伍、

在彩色电视机还未流行起来的时候，东方道教和西方佛教便联合起来制作了一部旷世佳作《西游记》，剧本是西方出的，拍戏让给东方来拍，毕竟对方之前出品过多个反响不错的作品。

这剧本本来就是改编唐僧师徒几人西游的经历，主角自然最好是让他们来当，唐僧猪八戒这几人不用说，得此机会自然是连忙双手合十，拜谢佛祖和玉帝，可问题就出在那个泼猴身上。自从西天归来，没了束缚的紧箍，那猴子未等册封结束，那朱丹印还未在眉额之间盖上，便早已后撤几步召唤着筋斗云消失在云层之间。

好像是个人都认为孙悟空会老老实实地待在他的花果山当他的山大王，所以等唐僧等人铩羽而归的时候，疑惑与迷茫再次涌上了神仙的心头，这只猴子到底在干什么？

先找上孙悟空的是杨戬，在他细犬的带领下，他很快地就找上了摊在公园长椅上睡得昏天黑地的猴子。他好奇地抱着肩上下打量着久日未见的昔日酒友，眼珠子一转，使坏地叫身旁的哮天犬变回原形。

俗话说得好一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，自从当初这猴子被自家哮天犬咬了以后，每次碰见自己的哮天犬，都十分没有肚量地龇牙咧嘴，猴尾巴竖得比谁都高，非要把哮天犬的头给揉秃掉才解气，为此爱宠心切的杨戬没少和对方大打出手过。

这番哮天犬刚冲长椅上假寐的人叫了一声，对方立马跳了起来，一见杨戬似笑非笑的神情，火气便压抑不住地蹿上来，他翻了一个白眼，半蹲在椅子上，摆手挥赶着哮天犬：  
“杨小二快点把你家的狗跩好，别打扰老孙睡觉，这才刚收工。”

杨戬是杨家第二个孩子，梅山六兄弟都习惯唤他二哥，这称呼被猴子听到后便也有模有样地给用了过去，不过大圣爷有求于人时，弯着眉眼笑嘻嘻地掐着嗓子说好二哥，平时则是一副大爷样，一口一个‘小二’‘二小子’毫无教养可言。

杨戬也不能算一个脾气好的人，但这么多年相处下来，早就习惯过滤对方一些有的没有的垃圾话，听到这称呼也没生气，亦没有让哮天犬变回人形，大大咧咧地往孙悟空身边一坐，咧着牙打趣道：  
“怎么，大圣爷下凡体验人间疾苦？”

说罢，还弯腰把哮天犬抱到怀里，揉了揉。

孙悟空拱了拱鼻子，索性跳下长椅，伸了个懒腰，露出了白净的腰身，手上的金箍在纤长的手上显得格外的扎眼。

杨戬一下子被对方手上多出的物件给夺取了目光，他皱眉道：  
“这是什么？”

孙悟空随着杨戬的目光，望向了自己手腕的金箍，晃了晃，戏笑道：  
“怎么不认识啊？这东西英烈昭惠显圣仁佑王不应该是最熟悉不过的吗？”

“前几日听闻你要砍下尸了，莫不是……”

孙悟空只是懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，神色平静地看着有些茫然的杨戬，轻轻地点了一下头。

当天杨戬是气冲冲地回到了府宅里，把先前委派他的人纷纷关在外面，直到最后是太白出面才皱着眉把门打开一条缝，丢下一个地址，便把门重重地关上。

于是，太白金星莫名其妙地接过劝说孙悟空参演西游记的任务。他跟着手上的地址，十分顺利地找到对方所打零工的码头。

孙悟空白净的身躯在一帮大汉面前倒是显得格外的突出，他自诩和孙悟空的关系比其他神仙要好上很多，前不久二人还一起在广寒宫讨了一壶桂花酒喝酒划拳，这猴子还十分记仇地使唤着玉兔添茶倒酒，看着小丫头咬牙切齿的样子，捂着肚子笑得不亦乐乎，差一点从椅子上摔下来，最后还是护短的吴刚气呼呼地把斧头往桌上一砸才把玉兔从这魔鬼的手上给解救下来。

“玉兔你不行啊，从开荒时期修炼到现在也才不过这些水平，你也该练练了，小心被人捡去做红烧兔头……”

“你就消停点吧。”

太白金星向呲着牙的玉兔抱了个歉，毕竟也不是所有人都像眼前的家伙一样得天独厚，身来就是天之骄子，百年不到的时间便已经是大罗金仙的水平，衬托着他们这些在尘世间哀嚎折腾修行的人像个笑话一样，毕竟对方是天道选出来在开荒后第一个以妖成圣的家伙。

“对了，你都准备好了吗？”

孙悟空冲他一笑，双脚搭在桌上，有一下没一下地摇晃着椅子，“那是当然的，过几日待老孙得了道，定会找你们一同喝酒。”

前几日少年那明媚的笑容仍历历在目，太白蹲下来，望着累在地上气喘吁吁的孙悟空，顿时明了了。他顾忌着对方的自尊，也没说什么，只是递给对方一瓶水，对方得寸进尺地哼哼着让他帮忙开下瓶盖，望着如此落魄的猴子，太白金星倒是忍不住想笑。

“对了，如来让我找你拍戏。”

孙悟空喝水的动作一顿，遥想起当年在拜师途中，被驯兽师圈起来的小猴子，不由地皱起了眉毛。

“不去，不去，我才不想给别人看笑话。”

太白金星和孙悟空打交道这么多年，自是摸清楚一些门道，于是他也没有继续说下去，只是把孙悟空收拾干净后，带着他去酒馆里搓了一顿，而后便告别离去了。

这头刚走，后头他便联系上了唐僧师徒几人。

虽说四个人都联系了，可前来找孙悟空的只有猪八戒和唐三藏。

唐僧也不对昔日的大徒弟客气，直接开门见山道：你得帮帮我。

孙悟空：出家人不是不打诳语的吗？演这么假的戏你好意思吗，师父？

猪八戒：求求你了大师兄，虽然昔日有些对不住你，但你不要计较啊。

孙悟空：我就是不想演怎么了？

话刚说口，孙悟空惊觉可能口气太重，刚想解释，便听昔日的圣僧开口道：一日为师终身为父，有你这样的吗？悟空。

孙悟空摸了摸额头，仿佛还感受到昔日冰冷的金箍在不断收紧。


	6. Chapter 6

陆、

且不说别的，《西游记》这个项目获得了空前的成功，虽然当时凡间的影视产业才刚刚发展，但凭借着欲于天齐横眉冷对十万大军的形象，引起了全民追猴的狂热。

齐天大圣的形象在每个艰苦工作的人民心中投入到光，望着屏幕里笑得张狂，不畏强权上窜下跳的毛猴，嘴角总是不经意间漾出一抹微笑，下田干活时，哼着西游记的主题曲，好似干活都有劲了，落日学徒归家之际，村口的空地，房舍间的空隙间，总会上演一出大圣打妖的好戏码。

就算《西游记》在当时是难得的一百集的长篇电视连续剧，但终归还是迎来尽头。

大圣跪拜，双手合十，低下了他的头颅，佛祖捏指轻笑道：孙悟空，汝因大闹天宫，吾以甚深法力，压在五行山下，幸天灾满足，归于释教，且喜汝隐恶扬善，在途中炼魔降怪有功，全终全始，加升大职正果，汝为斗战佛。  
说罢便在他额头上按下了一道朱砂印记。

齐天大圣终成斗战佛，屏幕中失去张狂微笑的猴子，抿唇端坐在旃檀功德佛身侧，默念着佛教经文，让人看得心中不适，随着主题曲的响起，伴随着人们半年之久的故事便拉上了帷幕。

“咔嚓”一声，村书记关闭了电视，遣散了众人，不大的空地上又开始嘈杂了起来，互相倾轧抱怨几句，便抓着头各回各家，熄灯歇息去了。

毋庸置疑，虽说《西游记》的结局有些不太尽如人意，但孙悟空在当时一举爆红。衍生的作品不计其数，说书的人只要是提上他的名字，多数人也是愿意停下脚步，给他一个薄面听完这个故事。

而在天庭，孙悟空的地位也随着凡人的追捧水涨船高。多少神仙登门拜访，乞求大圣爷愿意给个薄面参演他们的影视作品中，就算是客串也是好的。

《西游记》拍摄的经历对孙悟空可以用糟心来形容了，对于剧本发出的质疑声很快就掐灭在了如来和唐僧的威逼利诱之中，闹得最厉害的时候，休息室外有十个天兵天将装作保镖看守着，除了剧组哪都不能去，最关键的是，剧中所佩戴的紧箍是真品。

卡在额头处，不断收紧，头盖骨仿佛被挤裂，除了疼痛感，脑子里感受不到任何东西。

加之他失去了法力，对于他的反抗，在场人根本就不放在眼里。

强忍着反胃感，终于等到了杀青，孙悟空以蛮横的态度告诉前来邀约的神仙们，他是不会再演戏的。

虽说孙悟空被如来降下的金箍封住了一身的神通，但那些没什么背景的神仙可不敢硬压着大圣爷去剧组，试问谁不知晓那猴头记仇得很，如若真得罪了大圣爷，等他恢复法力了，定是躲不过哭丧棒的伺候。

在人们刚消了请大圣爷搭戏的念头时，哪吒站了出来。

哪吒身为少数几个以肉身成圣的神仙，自然是不在意凡人那点信仰之力的，虽然没人敢强求那杀神去拍戏，但哪吒却起了兴趣，正听闻杨二哥与猴子闹了变扭，便合计着邀请二人一同拍戏，一来是过过戏瘾，二来当个和事佬，兄弟之间没有隔夜仇，冷战哪有一同喝酒比试痛快。

于是揣着火尖枪，敲开了文昌星君的大门，三太子都张口了，谁敢假意推脱不是嘛？

文昌星匆匆地闯入好友的星宫里，一把扇醒了假寐的文曲星，拖着他来到了三太子的面前，三者细细商讨了剧情一番，未了，保证会以最快速度准备好拍摄的设备的。

三太子大喜，毫不收敛地大夸了对方一番，而后驾着风火轮火急火燎地去找猴子了。

孙悟空连摆手道：不去不去，我可不想再当个受气包被人当猴耍。

哪吒道：你本不就猴子吗？害，怕什么，兄弟我会害你？这次编剧都是自己人，想演啥就演啥。就当过来陪兄弟玩玩啦。

孙悟空有了兴致，问道：那我想当玉帝可以吗？

哪吒点头，神气地笑道：那当然，不就是小爷一句话的事情。

孙悟空嗤鼻道：你就吹吧，玉帝这种斤斤计较的人会肯？

哪吒勾唇，露出颗虎牙：不都是说为艺术献身吗？就一部虚构的故事，用得着这么上纲上线的吗？怎么这理用在我们身上就对，用在他人身上就不作数啦？当初那老头劝我演封神榜大道理一套一套不是用得很溜吗？我们是为艺术献身，若是有人不满，我们定会以理服人，对吧，猴子？

未了，还拍了拍孙悟空的肩膀。

“对，是这个理。”孙悟空终不再皱着一张脸，眉眼舒展开，随着好友一同嬉笑起来。

哪吒又碰了碰孙悟空：来不？

“来来来，此等好玩的事怎能不带上我。”孙悟空忽然想起什么，有些抱羞地抓了一下头发，“杨小二来吗？之前冲动与他闹了些矛盾，现在想来，还真的是太鲁莽了。”

“害，多大的事啊，到时候道个歉不就行了，兄弟间哪有那么多圈圈绕绕。”

孙悟空高高兴兴地辞别了凡间刚找到的工作，收拾好行李，搭着哪吒的风火轮，一同来到了昆仑山。

得知此事的神仙们觉得有戏，以为孙悟空的态度放软了，于是私下纷纷开始筹备起礼物来，准备孙悟空杀青后，一一登门拜访，再去试一下运气。

可没等到孙悟空杀青的时候，却迎来了千年间难得一见的浩劫。


	7. Chapter 7

柒、

距大闹天宫已隔千年，当初的惨状沉淀在老一辈神仙们心底里，加之此乃内丑，玉帝不愿张扬，就连近些日子播出的《西游记》中，大闹天宫情节只是轻描淡写地一笔带过，只说从炼丹炉里出来的泼猴喝了几口小酒，嗑了几颗仙丹，凌霄殿的大门还没摸到便被如来佛压在了五指山下。

许多新升的神仙，对于齐天大圣这号人物可并未放在眼里，自唐代以来上古凶兽早被封印，几个占据山头的妖王，也借着西游的名义被降服得一一二二，再也掀不起什么的风浪，于这些神仙而言，比起他们的前辈们他们修炼的条件可以算是过于优渥了。

靠着世家飞升的骄子们，自是对吃肉饮血的妖王没什么概念，把修炼中遇到的精怪当做顶厉害的妖怪，便开始一个个开始自命不凡起来。

宴会里，杯觥交错，几杯仙酿下肚，略有微酣，不知是谁人发起话题，阅历尚浅的仙家侃侃而谈起来，而老些辈分则就静静品酒听闻着，不做任何言语。

他们先从封神之战开始谈起，起头的人还未仰头晃脑地把所闻的故事讲完，便听得人群里有嗤笑声传来。那人面露不悦，冷言说道：  
“既然仙友有自己的见解，为何不说出来让吾等长长见识？”

“那便恭敬不如从命了。”  
有一身着青衣的仙家站了出来，“要我来看，那妲己只不过就是区区一个狐狸精，不住挂齿，说是前辈们花了很长的时间才伐纣成功，依我来看，这只不过是做戏，演给天道来看，好有功德来位列仙班罢了。如若不是，定是当时前辈们实力不济，连个破狐狸都收拾不了。”

吸尽妲己魂魄元气骨髓而借其空皮囊化形为妲己的是只“九尾金毛狐子”，九尾狐，在人族天庭时代来临前，在妖界天庭占有不少地位，且不说大禹尊神的妻子是九尾狐所化，那金狐背后的势力不可多加得罪，就说这狐狸是直接听命于女娲圣人，为报纣王在女娲庙侮辱女娲之事，故意派来蛊惑尊王，灭商的。

派来一同随行九头雉鸡精和玉石琵琶精各个都是千年的道行。千年的妖怪，渡过雷劫，哪个不是翻手为云覆手为雨的狠角色。

谁料那千年九尾狐在与纣王相处的时候动了真情，策反那几个千年的妖怪，与讨纣的大军争锋相对。  
更别提本来就站在纣王身后的截教。

后人只记得妲己惑人，误了明君，毁了天下，哪里还记得不计其数死在战场上被妖怪吞噬的战士们？

“我看后者的可能性比较大，你看这天宫不连个才修炼几百年的毛猴都能闹的吗？据说玉帝都被打得屁滚尿流躲在龙椅下了。”

“要是我等早些年出生，定然不会让此等丑事发生在天宫之中，必要教那不知天高地厚的猴妖什么是人外有人，天外有天。”

“对对对！”

“据说那金箍棒只是不过是太上老君炼出来给大禹测量东海的尺子，就连净坛使者的九齿钉耙都比它要厉害许多，跟别提师尊所赐予的神鞭了，此乃万年蛟龙的龙筋所练，轻轻一挥，估计金箍棒得要裂开一道口子。”

“这有什么……”

……

人们没见过地狱，便能笑谈里面的鬼神。  
  
直到那天，鲜血染红整片东海，天空乌压压一片，被神兵神将占满，金箍棒所到之处片甲不留，哀嚎声从晨曦之时一直响到落日时分。那些说大话的骄子们，才真正见识到，什么是前辈们所经历的战场。

他们所面对的是个十十足足的千年妖神，而且还是所有妖神中最厉害的那位。

本应该是在昆仑山拍戏的孙悟空，不知道如何在哪吒三太子和二郎神的眼皮底下，被人从金箍里释放出来了，待人发现不对劲的时候，对方已经大开杀戒了起来。  
  
万物有灵，别说是神器了，就连平淡无奇的小草在历经千百年的修行后都能修炼成精，更别说经常沐浴着妖怪血液的金箍棒了。

只听从主人意愿，不分对错的金箍棒，在孙悟空的示意下，操控着东海的水逆流而上，形成了巨大的漩涡。

有几个飞得低的神仙不幸被卷入其中，但很快，就被漩涡里面的风刀给绞成了肉沫。

如来姗姗来迟，要不是有哪吒和杨戬拖着。等到他来时，天庭安逸许久的十万天兵早就被杀得一干二净了。  
  
如来见此惨状，终于不再挂着那一成不变的笑容了，他轻皱了眉毛，怜悯地望着底下的血海，微微地叹了口气，起唇责怪道：悟空，你该醒醒了，莫要再犯大罪。  
  
孙悟空歪着头，不语，只是瞄准了如来，在哪吒的惊呼声中，把手中的金箍棒投了过去，嘴角的笑容越扯越大，利牙与妖瞳相映，依然一副入魔样。  
“哈哈哈，杀杀杀，都杀光！”

最后要不是观世音及时带着菩提老祖赶到，重新把金箍戴在了孙悟空的手腕上，恐红了眼的猴子会拉着如来加上半个天庭的神将，点燃灵核一同同归于尽。  
  
问哪吒当时发生了些什么，三太子也失了玩笑的心态，冷言说：闹了些变扭。再细问和二郎神一个态度，什么都不说。

而邀请孙悟空演戏的事情，就此无人再提及。 


	8. Chapter 8

捌、

太白缠了孙悟空两日，对方的态度并未放软，最后不耐烦了，直言道：我又不稀罕那些虚的，我为何答应你，我能捞到什么好处？你还不如找别人免得耽搁了正事。

太白金星与猴子几千年的交情，自然知晓对方把话已说死，也不再去孙悟空那碰灰了，转而去劝了杨戬。

杨戬耳根子软，又事关妹妹的大事，最终还是拉下脸，同意去求孙悟空。

孙悟空与杨戬哪吒闹僵许久，看到杨戬的脸后，有些不自然地错开了与他对视的视线，毕竟当初错在孙悟空，他对上杨戬还是有些理亏的。

杨戬装作食客，呆在孙悟空工作的小饭馆一下午，却不见对方主动上前搭话，心下叹了口气，起身上前堵在厨房门前，前言不搭后语地说了一句，“你不演，我又不是找不到替身，六耳猕猴可是个不错的选择。”

孙悟空脸色一变。

六耳猕猴昔日的猕猴王，在吞噬了他两尸后，容貌与他越发相似，这家伙没什么别的本领，但模仿齐天大圣可是惟妙惟肖，在西游里出演了一出真假美猴王的戏码，如果不是如来，恐怕这家伙早就冒名代替这“孙悟空”的名号，逍遥过世去了。

而且他还是个掉进钱眼子里的主，只要价钱合适，什么剧不分青黄一并接下，反正坏的不是他的名声。

  
孙悟空并不是太在意外界信息的人，等他回过神来，什么《大话西游》《女大圣与二郎神不可告人的秘密》《孙悟空大战灭霸》已然是铺天盖地，如果不是被了老板娘，那个酷爱追剧的女人，一起拉着观看《大话西游》，如今还他傻乎乎地什么都不知晓孙悟空这个形象早就被人给用烂了。

看着剧中与自己猴形一模一样的人，风流快活，玩世不恭地戏弄着女人的感情的家伙，猴子尾巴立马炸了。

虽说之前打过几个电话威逼利诱过六耳猕猴了，但谁能确保一个骗子会不会遵守承诺呢？

“他敢？”

杨戬挑了挑眉毛，耸了耸肩，“随你了，合同给你，同意了就签字，上面有法力，我能感受到。”

未了他顿了顿，“编剧还是文曲星兄弟二人。”

说完便径直离开了。

孙悟空一愣，一整个下午都显得心不在焉的，烧糊了好几道菜，被老板娘揪着耳朵，好好地教育了一翻。

好不容易撑到下班，他叼了根棒棒糖，坐在饭馆的后门，对着灯光眯着眼睛翻看着合同上的内容。

“是孙大圣吗？”

入眼先是几缕蓝色的长发，而后透过头发窥见那副笑意吟吟的面庞。

这年头留长发的男人倒是显得有点怪异。

孙悟空久混于凡间的市侩之中，接触的人也多为粗犷的大汉，早就跟随大流把及腰的长发给剪去，免得落下了娘娘腔的戏称。

虽然失了一身神通，但对方一靠近便知晓来者并不是等闲之辈。

他往后退了退，虽说表面一副漫不经心的模样，但浑身的肌肉都已然绷紧，他没的是法力，可还是有金刚不坏之身护体，若是猛然出手，打对方一个措手不及，大获全胜倒不至于，但至少耗掉对方一身皮。

如今找上门来的，不是仰慕而来的，便是来寻仇的。

但无论哪个对于眼下的孙悟空来说都是个大麻烦。

孙悟空挑了挑眉，也不客气，开门见山地说：“我只道世人都是贪心的，你想从我这得到什么便直说吧。少在我面前装模作样看得恶心。”

蓝缡身着一身华服，穿的正是龙族祭祀时穿戴的礼服，本想给对方留下个好印象，却不料受到对方如此对待。

望着眼前不掩敌意的孙悟空，蓝缡也不打官腔了，清了清嗓子，直言道：小神名叫蓝缡，自幼便仰慕大圣的威名，如今碰此机会自是希望可以同台演出，我知晓大圣不喜，但倒也希望可以借着这机会可以交个朋友认识一下。

孙悟空直直地望着眼前毕恭毕敬作揖的男人，缓缓地扯出一个微笑道：你又不是我，怎能知晓我心中所想？又有钱赚，又能出名，我为何不去？

说罢，从裤裆里掏出一支没了盖的圆珠笔，大笔一挥，三个大字狂放不羁地占据着大半的空白页。

果真是字如其人。

虽说目的是达到了，但总有一丝怪异的滋味在他心间翻滚着。蓝缡定定地望着眼前支着头，戏看着他的孙悟空，不由地打了个寒颤，垂下眼帘，甩开了脑海里的幻想，再次抬头的时候，脸上仍是得体的微笑。正当他伸手准备接过孙悟空递来的合同，却不料被对方抓住了手腕。

轻皱眉头，问道：“大圣这是何意？”

对方用力下扯，蓝缡一时不查，身体前倾，正着了孙悟空的道，他用力扯住了在他眼前晃动的头发，唇边的恶意的坏笑越裂越大，“你知不知道你这身装扮在凡间太过显眼了？”

蓝缡愣住了，连挣扎都忘了，有些狼狈地望着眼前对他头发作祟的家伙，发现眼前的盖世英雄的身影慢慢和祭坛上一张张幽怨扭曲的脸合了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

玖、

“要死了，你这小子准备去哪鬼混？”

孙悟空哼着小调收拾着行李，闻言冲皱着眉头的老板娘嬉笑道：“我要去做大明星去了。”

“没个正经。”对方有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，而后从衬衫口中摸出一包香烟，从中拿出一根叼在嘴上，“你说，是不是又准备干以前的勾当了？”

孙悟空手下一顿，摇了摇头。

“算了，我也管不住你，下次我可一定不会在巷子口把你捡回来了。”

孙悟空眨了眨眼睛，想了下，最终轻叹道：“我会回来看你的。”

“滚吧，要你烧个菜都一副杀了你全家的样子，给我留点好念头吧，死小子。”

“咔嚓”一声，一股呛人的烟味从后传了过来，屋内陷入了一片寂静当中。

孙悟空把最后一件衣服随意塞进书包里，拉上拉链，便是全部把全部家当都收拾好了，不多不少正正好好装满了一个书包，他想了想，深呼吸转身给年过而立却依旧单身的老板娘一个拥抱。

对方并不比孙悟空矮多少，似故意所为对方冲孙悟空眼睛处吐了些烟圈，惹得孙悟空眼眶立马红了起来，正当孙悟空放开女人揉眼睛的时候，啪的一声，好似有叠纸头击中了孙悟空的胸襟，他微微张开红肿的双眼，只见红的绿的蓝的纸币交错在一起，漫天飞舞着，有些在空中打个旋，悠悠扬扬地停在了孙悟空的头顶。孙悟空堪堪伸手，接住了这些大小不一的钞票，他眨了眨眼睛，挤出些泪花，  
“老板娘，拿钱砸人多伤自尊啊。”

对方此时斜靠在门框上，右手叼烟，对着门外，吐出了几个烟圈，摆了摆手，未做回复，便起身离去。

下午，编导的车便停在了小饭馆的门口，孙悟空挎着书包上车，直到车门关起，孙悟空都未再见到老板娘一眼。

车子上除了面熟的文昌星，旁的人都是凡人。

虽说实际上是神仙拍戏，但如今可是互联网时代，平白无故出现了一部不知来源的影片，怎能叫人不起疑心？所以说除了几个吸睛的角色被天上的神仙给占据外，余下的工作人员都是从凡间的著名影视公司里给请来的，包括一些角色会特地要求凡间的明星来出演，用作宣传的手段。

饰演白小丁父女的二位凡人就是如此被招进来的，一个是前不久刚得了金马奖的影帝，一个这是新晋流量小花。随便拿出一个上座率都是极为可观的。

或许是忌于凡人在场，文昌星简短地与孙悟空打了声招呼，便未做言语，倒是演白小丁的女演员，凑到孙悟空身边，柔柔地开口道：“你叫什么名字啊？”

孙悟空一愣，继而皱起了眉头，思来想去终究还是老老实实地报上了孙悟空的大名。

对方一愣，掩口笑道：“既然如此你便叫我白小丁好了，未来几个月还请多多指教了，小迷。”

孙小迷，在这部剧里是孙悟空失忆时使用的名称，对方如此叫着怕是觉得孙悟空是入戏太深提前使用了剧中的名字，而白小丁在剧里并不知晓孙悟空真实身份，一直称孙悟空为孙小迷，看来对方是有好好地研读过剧本。

孙悟空也不辩解，点了点头，抱着书包往窗边移了移，前排的影帝闻言，也笑道：“那叫我白天宇好了。”

影帝主动放下架子，旁人哪有不理情的道理，“白小丁”笑盈盈地上前搭话，“白天宇”也乐得回复，一来二去，二人便聊了起来。

车厢里的气氛轻快了起来。

孙悟空搭在车窗上，随着车子的颠簸一点点陷入了梦乡之中。

梦里，哪吒高举着混天绫踩在车座上，耀武扬威地比划着，杨戬抱着肩，想要故作一副不近人情的样子，却很快被哪吒与哮天犬感染到了，脸上的神情有所松动，嘴角也微微地向上勾起。

而孙悟空便坐在他们前面，用不到他主动开口，他们便会自动拉上他，邀他加入他们的闹剧之中。


	10. Chapter 10

拾、

虽说有几个配角没有筹齐，但主演都到场的情况下，电影的拍摄依旧如火如荼地进行着。

下了车后孙悟空跟着文昌星的屁股后头，一路上倒是见到不少面熟的神仙。望及端坐在躺椅上悠悠然然品茶的嫦娥，孙悟空与一旁的影帝双双一愣。

连广寒宫上这位女仙也请过来了，足以见得文昌星对待这部电影的诚意。并未看到周边有玉兔那丫头的身影，孙悟空心下倒是舒了口气。

嫦娥柳眉一挑，狭长的凤眼望了过来，她对孙悟空盈盈一笑，冲他招了招手。

孙悟空眉头拧紧，是有万分不情愿。孙悟空这厢还未动，倒是影帝迈开了脚步过去，嫦娥微微一惊，但仍旧得体一笑。

孙悟空怪异地望了影帝一眼，翻了个白眼，见嫦娥被人缠住，正如他意，便加快脚步，离开了这片是非之地。

文昌星知晓孙悟空对旁的杂事也不感兴趣，便直接带着孙悟空来到了化妆间，叫人给孙悟空设计妆容造型。

也倒是天道轮回，前不久刚嘲笑现在男人留什么长发的孙悟空，此时正对着镜子不耐烦地试戴着假发。

发型师是个外国人，吃了没文化的亏，孙悟空根本就听不懂对方叽叽呱呱地在讲些什么。外加之本就讨厌别人对他的头动手动脚，故而全程没个好脸色给对方看。

对方好歹也是在娱乐圈这个大染缸里混了许久的人，察言观色的本领自是不少，见对方没有理睬的意思，便闭上了嘴。

化妆间陷入了一片死寂当中。

恰逢蓝缡推门而入，对方熟络地与上前交谈了几句，继而拉开了椅子，望着开始焦躁的孙悟空，开口说道：“化妆师问要不要试着留长发，这些假发的颜色终究没有大圣您原来的发色艳丽。”

孙悟空翻了个白眼，“等我头发留长了，戏都拍完了，留什么留。还有你别叫我大圣。”

蓝缡眉眼弯起来了，显得极为人畜无害，“那是对凡人，于你我而言只不过是一念之间的事情。”

“此等怪异之事不会引得旁人起疑？”孙悟空透过镜子瞥了眼身后整理假发的发型师，压低了声音“你这小子是不是天上的神仙做久了？当真一点人情世故都不通？”

“大圣且放心，化妆师听不懂中文。而且他也没这闲工夫去思量为何你头发张长的事情。”

孙悟空皱起了眉毛，正过身子，扫视着颇为自来熟的家伙，气笑道：“你看得到面生，我倒是好奇天上那群自大的神仙中还有我的粉丝。”

蓝缡垂下了眼帘，轻叹道：“我何时说过我是神仙了？我只不过是看守海底冤魂的不入流的龙族祭祀罢了。”

孙悟空神情一变，有些险恶似地撇开了头，“那我劝你离我远一点，若是惹我生气了，俺老孙便把你龙筋拔了当做腰带，把你龙头敲开，喝你的脑浆吃你的龙胆。你应当是听过我的厉害，莫在我面前惹人厌烦。”  
这和他当初诳唐僧他吃人一样，几千年过去，吓人的手法翻来覆去的就还只是这一点。

蓝缡无奈地笑了下，摇了摇头说：“你性子倒是恶劣。”

孙悟空听后，凑过去俯身对着蓝缡嗤笑道：“怎么？你才知道。和你心中的大英雄不一样，失望啦？”

蓝缡盯了孙悟空许久但未回答，久到对方的尾巴都树立起来，一副炸毛样地踹上蓝缡所坐的凳子一脚，气呼呼地坐了回去。

化妆师听闻动静，停下手头调色的活，转身望了眼，却被孙悟空瞪了回去，化妆师努了努鼻子，摇了摇头，低头继续干着手中的活。

蓝缡昨夜告别孙悟空后，其实回了趟东海。

一来是到了一年一度的祭祀的日子，二来他也有事问一下前任祭祀。

冬至有着一年当中最漫长的夜晚，明月的柔光洒落在海面上，却落不到海底，祭祀台上，镶嵌着数千个夜明珠，替不幸葬身海底的亡灵照亮着归路。

净化怨灵不是龙王的专长，他们把位置留给了继任不久的祭祀，祭祀化为龙身，悠长的龙吟传遍整个海域，晶莹剔透的龙鳞散着蓝光，与夜明珠交相辉映着。

等子时到来时，盘旋在祭祀台上纤细的蓝龙重新化为人形，祭祀的华服，衬得祭祀愈发神圣俊朗起来，他站在祭祀台的正中央，接过了龙王递来的仪杖，缓缓地向前迈上一步，系在腰间的铃铛响了一下，蓦然，一道柔光穿透层层海水照在了祭祀头顶上。

祭祀台下的蒙着双眼的龙女们开始吟唱，祭祀台上的蓝发祭祀便就着悠长的歌声，起舞着。

徘徊在周边的怨灵们，有些释然地露出了笑颜，就地散去，有些则露出獠牙利爪，使劲地冲向祭台上，肆以打断祭祀，结束这场净化，逃窜离去。

就当利爪直逼到蓝缡的眉眼之处的那一瞬间，蓝发祭祀睁开了双眼与恶灵充满怨恨的双目对视起来，只是略微后移，铃铛响动之际，仪杖打上了恶灵的腰眼处。

恶灵消散，祭祀转了个圈，又回到自己的位置处继续净化。

闭上眼的蓝缡，耳畔只闻龙女的歌声，在脑海里不由地浮现出儿时惊鸿所见的披着红袍，意气风发的齐天大圣。有股淡淡的怅然若失之感浮上心头。


	11. Chapter 11

拾壹、

龙族的祭祀一脉单传都是蓝龙。

但蓝缡小的时候老祭祀并未同他细说他与生俱来的重任，宅心仁厚的老祭祀知晓担任祭祀后所要度过的苦闷岁月，只希望蓝缡能有个快乐的童年，在以后被怨灵缠绕的日子里，能有个念头，不被怨灵蛊惑走上歪路。

但东海为青龙，西海为白龙，北海为黑龙，南海为赤龙，而龙身冰蓝一片的蓝缡在懵懂的小时候总是认为自己是个异类。

哪有龙是蓝色的呀？

这么一想，心下倒是生了些许自卑之情。

水晶宫里不入流的龙子龙女，恐对方的身份不敢上前搭话，而那些龙太子龙公主都忙于学习社交礼仪，自然也是不喜陪着蓝缡毫无规矩地穿梭于暗礁之中，肆意玩乐。

所以与老祭祀所料相差甚远，蓝缡的童年是苦闷无趣的。

但他的童年却并未一直是深海压抑的漆黑，那抹属于传奇的金黄色如流星般闯入他的世界，在飞逝过后，年幼的少年捧着流星残留下来的星光点点，眼里有了神采。

还记得那一天，蓝缡躲在礁石后，独自伤心时，突然看到一个金灿灿的东西横冲直撞地游过来，他年纪方小还未能化形，好奇地舞者细小的四肢，一拐一拐地跟在他的后面。

他活这么大可从未看到过带毛的生物，也不知对方使了什么手法，在这昏暗无关的水里，一身毛发依旧闪闪发光，虽然长得丑，但这不妨碍他想把他带回去养着他呀。

龙总是占有欲特别大的一个物种，看到什么稀奇的东西总是喜欢一口吞入，带到洞里独自欣赏一番。可蓝缡太小了，他悲伤地发现以目前这种体型，根本就没法一口把这家伙含在嘴里。

于是只能跌跌撞撞地跟着对方的后面，看他所去何处。

此后齐天大圣拔起那定海神针的画面便成了埋藏在少年心底最深刻的画面。

即便是把东海伯父的宫殿毁了，但那虎虎生威的棍法以及入侵者意气风发的笑声，却在少年眼里构成了盖世英雄的身影。

沉寂已久的东海，许久未如此热闹过了。

毛猴的笑声张狂，身后猎猎飘动着的红袍衬得一双红瞳越发明亮，真的是既嚣张又威风。向来彬彬有礼的龙王此时也慌忙地大叫着，叫对方住手。

“如此一来，那就这么说定了，这棒子借俺老孙耍上两天？”

“借、借、借，求你快停下来吧，小王这龙宫可经受不起你这番折腾。”

嚣张的猴子明明不如他半身长，却怎么有如此大的力道？

蓝缡盘在了水晶宫外的柱子上，暗叹道：可惜了，这么厉害他是抓不了对方当宠物了。 

想要把孙悟空抓为宠物养着的，并不只有蓝缡一个。

日后的杨戬与天宫上的仙家，或多或少都因孙悟空猴形的软萌样产生过这种想法，故而也不由地轻看了对方几番。但一切美好的联想很快就灭在了那金箍棒之下。

说了多少次人不可貌相，可总归人都是喜欢看表面的家伙。

龙族虽说不受天上的神仙待见，但受了那么大罪，龙王也不是忍气吞声的主，叫龙女草草地收拾了一翻，而后找出官服，端着奏折，驾着云上天告状了。

虽说对于龙王这是件极为丢脸恼火的事情，但不少龙族小辈却成为了日后的齐天大圣的狂热粉，他们聚在一起，互相交换着各种关于齐天大圣的英雄事迹，连带着蓝缡都能加入进来融入其中。

于小时候的蓝缡来说，那是最明媚的时候，众人聚在一团，不分身份的高低，谁知晓得知孙悟空的最新消息，谁便是最受欢迎的。但这事却不能让长辈知晓，否则定是要冠上不分是非的坏孩子的名号，被关在暗无天日的训诫室里，好生教训一番。

这是属于他们特有的秘密，有好些时光，蓝缡是抱着海螺入睡的，在海浪击岸的背景音乐下，压抑着兴奋之意的低语从中悠悠响起，很快遍布了不大的山洞里。

蓝缡在半梦半醒之际想着如果我能和他再见一面就好了。

可等到这个机会时，已经是几千年后的事情了，他想着他或许不敢直视对方的眼睛，因为怕被对方如烈焰般眼神看穿灵魂，衬得他又那么渺小，使他羞得无地自容，可真正见面的时候，对方的眼底是阴郁的，里处仿佛困着一头恶兽，一不小心便会失控爆发。

到底是什么改变了那个金闪闪的猴子？

怀着如此疑问的蓝缡，在结束祭祀后敲响了前任祭祀的大门。


	12. Chapter 12

拾贰、

杨戬是陪杨婵一块在几个星期前就进组了，但孙悟空直至与他演对手戏的时候才看到他。

与他不同的是，杨戬倒是剪了一头利落的短发，毕竟他的设定是关了几百年没有出去过的人，所见所闻还停留在改革开放之前朝代的老古董，头发自然是不可能剪短的。

虽说文昌星对这部电影的方方面面都极为苛刻，但对于演员演戏却显得格外的大度，靠着感觉发挥就行，孙悟空一连说错了好几些台词，也没见叫停让他重头来过。

孙悟空和杨戬毕竟之前是演过戏的，有些基础，不过进入状态了，先是手开始不老实了，加了好些动作，而后口上更是没个把控了，剧本台词统统抛之脑后，怎么顺口怎么来。

一旁的工作人员看得心惊胆战的，心下暗讽到底还是新人，看来等会定是少不了一顿指导，杀青之日更是遥不可及。

可出乎意料的是，文昌星望着镜头，显得颇为满意，一次咔都没喊过。

一天下来几乎是一条就过。

有些剧组拍戏是按照演员来，戏份少的演员一天就能拍完，但文昌星更喜欢按照剧情来，这样让演员更有容易入戏，拍出来的效果也会更好，也省了后期剪辑不少功夫。

杨戬戏份很少，就基本是开头和结尾出现一下，毕竟是借着自己的名气给自己的妹妹做宣传。到了第二天基本上就没他什么事了，虽说是可回灌江口等着，但终究还是不放心自家妹妹，和一棒子演员挤在一块。

孙悟空是男二，与杨婵的对手戏不少，但和杨戬的交流却止步于第一天。

倒是蓝缡因为杨婵的原因，很快就和杨戬搞好了关系。

小姑娘嘴上没个把门，吱吱喳喳地围绕在蓝缡的周边，想要套近乎，看得一旁的杨戬极为恨铁不成钢地上前拽走了杨婵。

杨戬恐旁人轻薄怠慢了自家妹妹，寸步不离地紧随其后，可杨婵倒是嫌自家哥哥碍手碍脚，转悠着眼睛，随意找了个理由，忽悠走自家哥哥，而后盈盈一跃，又转悠到看词本的蓝缡身边坐了下来。

自家男神得体地打了声招呼便又低下头去。杨婵揉捏着裙子，四顾张望着想要寻些话题，猛地一双美目看到了对面横占着一排椅子，睡觉的孙悟空，灵光一现，神神叨叨地凑过去开口说道：  
“蓝缡小哥哥，你知道吗？”

蓝缡有些忍俊不禁，按年龄，三圣母大他不知几百岁了，如今倒是因对方失忆捡了个口头上的大便宜。但随着她的目光望去，微微挑眉，放下了手中的纸笔，饶有兴趣地配合对方低下了头。

午间，又见孙悟空一人独自缩在角落里吃饭，蓝缡回想起先前杨婵对自己所说的事情，不由地端着盒饭迈开步伐，走到对方的面前。

这几日，虽说并未时刻关注着孙悟空，但对方的人际交往蓝缡还是知晓的，宛如身边竖立起了一座高墙，拒绝任何人踏进自己的周边。

处于对昔日偶像的关心，蓝缡在孙悟空身旁蹲了下来，靠着墙上打开了盒饭。

对方只是稍加怪异地转头看了一眼，身子往外移了移，手上加快了进食的速度。

“大圣为何不去和朋友一起吃饭呢？”

“啪”  
孙悟空合上饭盒，如受惊般站了起来，面色有些纠结，但最终还是冷言道：“我没有朋友。”

“咚”

蓝缡转头望去，只见不远处的杨戬踢翻了椅子愤然离去，再度望回来时，孙悟空也险恶似的避开了他打量的目光。

没过几日，哪吒三太子进组了，且是被李天王给压过来的。

进组的时候，恰好孙悟空与杨婵演对手戏，二人的注意力很快就被门口的动静所吸引。

三太子面上一副不情不愿的样子，目光触及孙悟空投来的视线，立马松开了扒着铁门的手，冲孙悟空翻了个白眼，拍开了李天王跩在他手腕上的手。

同样望及孙悟空身影的李天王也没对孙悟空有什么好脸色看，看来是对孙悟空抢走哪吒戏份的怨恨颇大，他上前与文曲星细声交谈了许久，眉头终究舒展开来，抱拳轻道：“如此一来，犬子就交于你等照料了。”

哪吒闻言立马暴起，如若不是在凡人面前显圣违反了天条，估计三头六臂的法相都露出来了，“死老头，我管你们死活，我才不演这不男不女的角色。”

哪吒与李靖之间的父子关系本就岌岌可危，李靖也是要脸的人物，不想让旁人看见他们父子争吵的丑态，皱着眉，对哪吒呵斥几声。

三太子向来我行我素，向来只有他强迫别人的份，哪能受到此等委屈，立马坐在地上，一副油盐不进的大爷样。

“逆子！逆子！”

“你若是真贪得这点灵力，便大哥二哥演。小爷我可不奉陪。”

“你若是这个月想待在宝塔里，尽管闹好了！“

“死秃子！你拿这个来威胁我！下周就是我娘……”

“言至于此，你若是真想错过，尽管闹便是。”

“你倒是狠心。”  
哪吒收起怒状，起身拍了拍裤子上的灰，“我早该知道你这种铁石心肠的小人什么事情都做得出来，我演便是。”

言闭，所有外露的情绪都已收起，板着张脸，走向文昌星，抱着肩，拉开椅子，翘着二郎腿坐了下来。

李靖见目的达到了，对着文曲星又嘱托了几句，便放下心地离开了戏棚。


	13. Chapter 13

拾叁、

哪吒的到来宛如一个转折点，前面看似一帆风顺拍摄底下蕴含的隐患一下子接二连三的都爆发出来了。

对方本就是不情愿，也别指望能放下怨念乖乖地配合指挥了。

文昌星对着镜头直皱眉，但碍于对方身份也不好直说，委婉地开口建议道：“哪吒你笑一笑。”

哪吒冷冰冰地望着太白后面的孙悟空道：没有心的人，怎么会笑。

文昌星一愣，倒是靠着椅背上假寐的孙悟空听闻后，起身离去，哪吒冷眼目送着对方的身影消失在视线外，脸上的神情才有所缓和，他微皱眉一副不耐烦的神情，冲文昌星道：“你方才说些什么？手脚利索点，下午小爷还有事情，耽搁不起。”

文昌星悠悠地叹了口气，望及身旁摇晃着扇子悠然自得的文曲星，气不打一处来，一个巴掌招呼上去。

这厢哪吒这个刺头的态度刚放软，那边蓝缡神色尴尬地找了过来。

演员的台词本并不是一进组就直接一次性发过去的，由于时间赶得紧，文昌星并未一个角色一个角色去试戏，演员除了几个看对眼的神仙，其余全都是让人间的代理找的，故而前几日拍戏是边拍边筛选人选，不合适的再去找人，反正无论天上地下想要参演的大有人在。没想到完全版的台词本刚发下去没多久，就有人找上门来了。

这位龙族祭祀向来是稳重可靠的，故而文昌星怎么也料想不到，对方也会对剧本提出要求。

“万分抱歉我不能接吻戏。”蓝缡正色道，“我是龙族的祭祀，亲吻这一举动在对于我而言都是有契约效果的，万万不可轻易给出去。”

文昌星呆愣地望着对方姣好的容颜半晌，过了好些时候才回过神，惋惜地叹了一口气，他推了一下鼻梁上无度数的眼镜：“没事这可以借位吧。”

“可……”

正当蓝缡还想辩解些什么的时候，一个清脆的声音穿插了进来，“在聊些什么呢？”

二人的注意力很快就被转移过去了，不像蓝缡平日里生居深海，很少与天上的神仙打交道，文昌星一眼就认出了眼前这位穿着蓬蓬裙梳着双马尾的姑娘的身份。

他毕恭毕敬地问候了一声，随后询问道：“不知玉兔尊上来此是来寻找嫦娥仙子的吗？”

虽然世人都以为玉兔只不过是嫦娥在广寒宫里饲养的宠物，可早在嫦娥奔月之前玉兔就已经在月宫里修炼了，毕竟是上古修炼到现在的神兽，背景还是摆在那里的。

如此看来玉兔或许才是广寒宫真正的主人，但此言差矣，玉兔慧根不足，法力修为几万年了也就这点水准，先有给嫦娥立下马威失败，后有孙猴子挑拨戏弄。拳头不够硬，也只能退居下位。

玉兔笑嘻嘻地挑了一下蓝缡的下巴，戏谑道：“这小龙倒长得不错，你挑人的眼光倒是挺不错的吗。”

文昌星心生尴尬，蓝缡面上不说，但还是微微向后退了一步，弯腰作揖，而后转身离去。

玉兔撇了撇嘴有些惋惜地摇了摇头，随即脸上有浮现了笑容，一双酒窝挂在两颊上，显得极为活泼可爱，“对了，嫦娥在哪？”

文昌星刚想作答，可口袋中的铃声响起，他对玉兔抱歉一笑，对方了然地挥了挥手，“没事，这处不大，我自己去找便是。”

告别了玉兔，文昌星望着手机上显现的号码，脸上逐渐灰败了起来。

这天简直是灾难的一天。

烦人的事情接踵而至，午休的时候，文昌星的心情肉眼可见地十分消沉。人们很体贴地避开了他，空出了一旁区域，让他一人独处。

可并不是所有人都会是读得懂空气的人，只听“啪”的一声，一沓厚厚的纸头摔在了文昌星的面前。

文昌星皱眉抬头望去，只见孙悟空压抑着怒火，恶狠狠地盯着自己。

“我以为你知晓的，不会再给老孙接感情戏的。”  
这番话语宛如一个字一个字地从牙缝里蹦出来般。

文昌星后知后觉地意识到了什么，猛地脸色一变。


	14. Chapter 14

拾肆、

写剧本中带点感情戏来吸引观众的兴趣，这是编辑的常规套路。那些越是悲壮的离别，越是能在观众心间留下不可磨灭的印象。

所以很多编剧都喜欢在自己剧里添上几笔人间烟火，就连文曲星也不例外。善于诗词歌赋的他对于描绘人间的七情六欲更是手到擒来。

可令人万万没想到的是，对于他们这些看透情欲的神仙，这种无伤大雅的戏码却是孙悟空这个石猴的逆鳞，一碰准炸。

是有听说过对方斩下尸失败，但却没想到对方钻进了死胡同里去了。

先前是他大意没注意到对方不对劲，只觉得拍戏时对方的肢体动作有些僵硬，这手总是搭不上紫霞仙子的腰上，而后表情管理又有所缺失了。一开始是以为对方没有演过这种戏，有些不好意思了，可怎料对方入戏太深情绪带进去了。

在全剧组翘首以盼迎来全电影最精彩的片段也是电影的尾声的那天，孙悟空姗姗来迟，头一直低垂着，直到导演喊“action”，他才如梦初醒般地按照着剧本举起了手中的武器，望着对方凌空腾起，手中的棍棒越发粗大，人们这才发现对方手中不是特效道具，而是真正的金箍棒。

戏棚倒坍，破坏的脚步并未停下，驾起筋斗云一路向东，在场为数不多的武将已经紧随其后追赶过去，文昌星吃力地从废墟中钻出，望着瘫倒在血泊中的饰演反派的神仙，听着四周夹杂的恐慌的议论，他顿时感到头有些疼。

上午的事情与眼前最大的刺头相比都不算什么。  
对方充满怒意的双眼将文昌星带回了几年前的那座废墟上，他猛地打了个寒颤，强打起精神直视对方的眼睛，试图化解即将爆发的闹剧。

好在他并未直面对方的怒气，如此之大的动静自是吸引了不少人的注意力，路过的太白金星见事态不妙，强行插了进来，试图缓解嚣张跋扈的气氛。

几轮对话下去，孙悟空的怒火平息了不少，他强吸一口气，揉了揉自己有些发胀的太阳穴，道：这剧情太烂了，我不演了。

太白金星余光瞥了身旁面若菜色的文昌星，放缓了语调，柔声轻劝道：“你是签了合同的，随随便便违约像什么话？别的且不说，你违约金付得起吗？”

孙悟空冷笑道：“笑话，我堂堂的一山之主还付不起这些钱？”

说真的，他还真没这些钱。眼下也只不过是逞口头之能，他早不是当初那个英姿飒爽的猴王了，在他抛弃他的猴子猴孙去闹天宫西游的那一刻便注定了旁人会代替他的位置。他没看好的家，又何来能希望旁人替自己看好？

早在他回到水帘洞时，年迈的猴妖霸占着猴王的石座，迎接他的猴子猴孙簇拥地引他入座客席。望着手中端着的茶水，孙悟空知道他终究是回不到以前属于他的花果山了。

他掩下眼中的不快，推开挡住他去路的太白金星，厉声道：“我不演窝囊的角色。”

一旁的哪吒有一下没一下地摇晃着脚，被他父王控制的他自然是没有选择的机会，他天生男生女相，向来讨厌旁人说他像个女娃子，眼下这剧本明明白白地就这么写道他要受女装之辱，顺便坐实了女装大佬之名，当下自然是没有什么好脸色，他冷冷地开口道：“也对你本来就很窝囊。”

这是除了戏中，哪吒第一次对孙悟空搭腔。孙悟空回看他，哪吒撇开了头。

在死一般的沉默中，孙悟空开口道：“闭嘴吧，你个娘娘腔。”

哪吒放下二郎腿，慢慢地坐直了身体，瞪大了一双杏眉眼抿着唇死死地盯着孙悟空，“啪啪”作响的火花不断从他掌心涌出。

太白金星见状连忙插入二人之间，挡住了哪吒三太子的视线，冲孙悟空说：“你有钱付违约金吗？”

孙悟空说：“我就算不付，你奈我何？”

太白金星叹气道：我收拾不了你，但还不知道谁可以收拾你？

孙悟空怒极反笑道：你想抓我小辫子？你准备向谁告状？如来？金蝉子？

每说一个字，孙悟空便上前一步靠近太白金星，太白金星扶了下眼镜，向后撤了几步，颇为无奈地开口劝道：“小猴子，这部戏背景很大，涉及到很多利益成面，现在主演的名单已经公布了，想要退出已经晚了。其实就算是付了违约金上面的人也定然不会让你全身而退，势必要借着齐天大圣的名头，好好地造势一波。”

许久没听到“小猴子”这个称呼了，眼前的神仙不如当初一样慈眉善眼，变换成一副俊冷的精英样倒是令人不断作呕。

孙悟空冷了脸，把眼前的桌角踢断，转身离去了。

太白转身又恢复了一副淡然的神情，他朝文昌星作了下揖，替孙悟空道了声歉。

几千年前任谁都没想到当初一起勾肩搭背一同喝酒的伙伴会走到如今的地步。

孙悟空把刺竖满了全身，倔强从嘴角爬到了眉眼，或许但凡他低下头，也不会到如今这幅局面吧。

说到底还是心存不甘，也拉不下这个脸。


	15. Chapter 15

拾伍、

“小哥哥你在生气吗？”有人递上了一瓶水，“来喝口水，降降火吧。”

孙悟空心下正烦，也没顾得上别的，一把抓过水瓶，拧开了杯盖，猛地灌了一大口，正想回头道谢，可这谢字还未出口，便化为了一声痛呼声。

“哐当”一声，金箍滚落到了地上，困扰了孙悟空许久的问题就此解决，可他却怎么也笑不出来。

一旁的玉兔也倒显得极为吃惊，就算是她本人也万万没想到自己研发的药水真的有奏效的一日，她抬手捋了捋头发，脸上的失措继而被兴奋代替，报仇的快意使得她秀气的容颜狰狞扭曲在了一块。

她冲着吱呀挥舞着手的毛绒小猴唾弃道：“该！你这死猴头可总算是沦落到了我的手头上了！昔日的齐天大圣就给我乖乖地当个山野猴子吧！”

说罢，弯腰狠狠地跩了猴尾巴一下，望着幼猴龇牙咧嘴无法反抗的样子，快活地笑了起来。

继而上前踢了几脚，这才结了口恶气，捡起摔落在一旁的食篮，蹦蹦跳跳地离去。

留下孙悟空一猴，踉跄地趴在草地上，极为不知所措起来。

孙悟空猴形如通常的金丝猴一般，身高不足四尺，眼睛多黑少白，一双尾巴时而弯起时而放下，弄得人心痒痒的。

当初杨戬也便是着了他的外形的道，要说杨戬这一生爱美人爱宠物，总之是个地地道道的颜狗，看到俊俏些的动物总是忍不住上前摸上一摸，虽说在收了哮天犬后，因为宠物善妒的原因收敛了不少，但头一次见到孙悟空耍着金箍棒威风凛凛地坐在石椅上，立马被他这幅装扮戳到了萌点，就好像看到小孩子穿大人的衣物，既好笑又显得过于的可爱。当下对他的警戒心消了一般，同他嬉笑道：  
“这是哪来的小鬼，不知好歹？竟敢称自己为齐天大圣？”

事后被孙悟空好好修理一番的杨戬，总算是明白什么叫做人不可貌相，一时间对于猴子这种物种给出的结论便是“这种家伙，看上去毛很多一副可爱的样子，实则就不配长毛”，虽然孙悟空也没在杨戬手下讨到好处，在日后看到犬科类动物，左脚总是不由自主地开始抽搐。

孙悟空消失了大半天，虽说杨戬不情愿，但也被逼着带上啸天犬，前去找这毛猴的下落，却不料，在后山的树上又窥见那死猴子的猴形样，就算是对孙悟空有多大的不满，心下自是觉得好笑，故而在松开缰绳，走到树下开腔道：  
“前不久在嫦娥的休息室里看到玉兔，看你这样怕是着了玉兔的道吧。”

紧接着又补充了一句，“活该。”

那猴子在树上手舞足蹈吱吱呀呀地乱叫着，看来倒是气极的模样，杨戬一愣，而后开怀大笑道：“怎的？连人话都说不出了？你这样岂不是任由我随意摆布？”

说罢嘴角的弧度收了起来，冲哮天犬使了个眼神，哮天犬了然地退了下去，杨戬踱步缓缓走到孙悟空的跟前，树枝不高，杨戬正好平视着孙悟空两颗豆豆眼，“现在这样子你我终于可以心平气和地交流一番了。”

猴子不由地弯腰，想要蹿走，却被杨戬一把拽住他的猴尾巴，孙悟空吃痛地叫唤了几声，对方却毫无松手之意。

“十几年前，你问我就算修炼成圣又怎么样，炼化了妖身，最终还不是会沦为靠着凡人信仰苟活的样子。问我当妖怪和当神仙哪个更快活？入魔后杀了那么多神仙后，我一直想问你你到底想明白了没有？”

“我不知道金刚箍是谁帮你解开的，也不知道你是受了什么刺激砍下尸没有成功，我不想管你的闲事，但你终究做错了事，欠了我和哪吒一个道歉。”

“伤人的话语说得痛快，痛快到你我之间的交情只不过是浮云一般，第一次我当你是性情不定，原谅你了，第二次倒好，连个道歉都没有，一声不吭躲了我们十几年，你到底把我们当做朋友过没有？我倒是好奇，齐天大圣的名号更好听，还是我们千年来的交情更重要。”

“主人，已经再催了。”

杨戬闭嘴了，利落地转身，“我会帮你拿到解药的，但这戏你必须给我演下去，这是你欠我的，要是因为你耽搁了电影的上映，我定饶不了你。”

“吱吱”

猛地，杨戬觉得肩头一沉，只见猴子从树枝上跳到杨戬的肩膀上，低眉顺眼地缩着，尾巴低垂着，一向闪亮的皮毛也暗淡了不少。

杨戬这人虽然爱宠，但平日还是有些许洁癖，除了上手摸过，并未有更亲近的举动，让动物的毛发碰脸更是前所未有的事情，而此时，杨戬微微侧头，脸颊处蹭到小猴柔软的毛发，心下一叹。  
“走吧，哮天犬。”

“是，主人。”  
猛犬化为了人形，跟在了杨戬身后，他望着主人肩头的毛猴，正犹豫要不要上手接过，可主人未说他也未问。


	16. Chapter 16

拾陆、

“蓝缡哥哥，你这有什么线索吗？”  
白发少女气喘吁吁地冲蓝缡挥手，蓝缡摇了摇头，体贴地递了一瓶水给杨婵，而后转身准备离去，杨婵见状突然油生出莫名的奇怪之感，于是不由地喝住了蓝缡。

“怎么了？”

“没……你注意一下安全。”  
你不留下来陪我吗？

杨婵甩了甩头，暗骂自己矫情，望着远行的背影，她眼底萌生一种茫然之感，对方的一举一笑总是让她莫名的产生一种怪异的熟络感，仿佛在很久之前就已经认识对方了。

可随着接触的愈发深入，总是会产生一种不和谐的感觉，好似梦魇里的那抹白影慢慢地与蓝缡这人撕裂开来。

算了。

杨婵也不是喜欢胡思乱想的人，她叹了口气，细细打量着手上的矿泉水，露出了少女的娇羞神态，“好！加油，下一次一定会成功的！”

说罢，蹦蹦跳跳地跑远，毕竟杨婵也多半算个神仙，哪里是走几步路就会晕倒的存在，刚才那副虚落样，只不过是拉进与心上人距离的一个微不足道的小伎俩罢了。

好似有女人在的地方总是离不开恋爱的话题，那厢杨婵正为下次亲密接触策划着，这边玉兔趴在嫦娥肩膀上指着对面时不时望过来的影帝，对嫦娥低语道：“嫦娥，你看那个大叔看你的眼神是不是有些奇怪？他是不是对你有意思啊？”

“别闹。”嫦娥轻呵了一声，垂下眼帘，若有所思地望着手心里的道具，抬眼时，正与影帝投来的视线对了个着，对方有些不好意思地冲她笑了笑，嫦娥扯动着嘴角也回来个微笑。

“玉兔别来无恙啊。”

玉兔笑意盈盈的面庞在看到杨戬怀中的东西后，立马垮了下来。

毕竟二郎神君也没把变成猴子的孙悟空藏起来，玉兔能看到的，嫦娥一并也望见了。

柳眉一拧，不赞许地回头望向玉兔，正欲开口教训，对方先投降道：“好姐姐你别唠叨，我给解药就是了。”

说罢，刮了孙悟空一眼，没好气地把药瓶朝对方的方向丢了过去，“算你这次好运，等杀青后再被我逮到机会，看谁来救你。”

“玉兔！”  
在嫦娥的怒目下，玉兔哑语，缩着脖子，乖乖地退到了身后，毕竟在广寒宫，嫦娥说话最大，就算是在凡间，她的命令也不是随便能违背的。

“多谢，嫦娥仙子的帮助。”

“不必，是我家玉兔不懂事。”

猴子手忙脚乱地接住了药瓶，恐解药掉落子在地上，杨戬见状好笑地摇了摇头。

“咦？这是猴子吗？好可爱啊！”  
‘白小丁’凑了过来，戳了戳猴子圆滚滚的肚子，对杨戬眨巴着眼睛哀求道，“我能摸一下吗？”

好看的人总是有特权的，杨戬颔首，把死死扒着他衣襟的猴子递了过去，‘白小丁’欢呼了一声，欢天喜地地接过了小猴子，在城里生活的大小姐，哪里亲手摸过这种动物？

顺滑柔软的手感一下子征服了‘白小丁’的欢心，随着这处的动静越闹越大，不少人放下了手头上的事，望了过来，孙悟空尾巴一竖，但很快就被人揪住了尾巴细细揉捏了起来。

孙悟空怨恨地望向杨戬，对方回以一笑。

等蓝缡寻到孙悟空时，对方正有气无力地趴在桌子上，蓝缡上前，忆起旁人对他所描绘的场景，有些犹豫地开口道：“如果你付不了违约金，我可以代你付。”

毕竟说到底对方也曾经是他整个童年的幻想，仍谁也想看到心中的英雄折腰，龙族啥都缺，就是不缺钱，蓝缡想着反正是在力所能及的范围内，能帮就帮吧。

可出乎意料，孙悟空拒绝了。

他缓缓地挺直了背，望着蓝缡的眼神有所缓和，他思量了一下，开口道：“谢啦，蓝……小兄弟，就当赔罪了，我突然想和朋友好好的拍上一部戏。”

“你不前几日还说自己没朋友吗？”  
蓝缡弯起眉眼拉开了椅子，在孙悟空身边坐了下来，调侃道。

“是啊。”孙悟空挠了挠头，“这事真愁人。”


	17. Chapter 17

拾柒、

“孙悟空，爱上我吧！”

“咔，过。”文昌星从镜头后头露出脸来，对大家说道，“今天就到此为止吧。大家早点休息。”

杨戬给杨婵递水的时候，余光瞥到躺在地上的孙悟空，想了想终究还是弯下了腰，伸出了手来，孙悟空一愣，神情有些错愕，倒是显得有些滑稽，杨戬很成功地被他的神情给乐道，把另一杯水丢给了孙悟空，而后仰头离去。

恰逢蓝缡就在孙悟空身旁，一把握住了对方伸过来的手，将他拉了起来。

哪吒的戏份在后头，眼下并不愿在剧组里呆着，也不知去哪里鬼混去了。孙悟空小心看着一旁相处融洽的杨戬兄妹，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，轻叹道：“如果真的有月冰石就好了。”

龙族不似天上脱离情欲的神仙，反而因为妖族的孽性，向来追求的是轰轰烈烈的恋爱，故而对月冰石这种歪门邪路的东西，自然是不喜的，蓝缡在孙悟空身旁，听到所言后，皱起了眉毛反驳了一二句。

也不知是不是错觉，自上次离场归来后，孙悟空的脾性倒是好了不少，蓝缡本以为对方会回呛几句，可没想到对方看着他悠悠地叹了口气，“我问你你知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉吗？”

蓝缡一愣，以为是对方仍旧为感情戏所困惑，便与他细细分析起来，孙悟空听的倒是认真，可眉宇之间仍是困惑之色，果不其然，当蓝缡停住话语后，孙悟空摇了摇头，“还是不懂。这些道理旁人都和我讲过许多次了，各有各的不同，我也不知晓哪个是对的。”

“也是，每个人的情感的不一样，你不懂情爱只是没遇到对的那个人罢了。”

“我没法喜欢上别人。”孙悟空闷闷道。

为何？

孙悟空说：我和旁人不一样，我没有感情。

蓝缡说：别傻了，你怎么会没有感情呢？你现在不在沮丧吗？你能感到悲伤为什么就不能感到情爱？说到底，也只不过是你自欺欺人罢了。

孙悟空皱眉，上前抓着蓝缡的手放在自己的胸前：你摸摸，我的心脏跳了吗？

他想了想，嘴角勾起了玩味的笑容道：你要不要看我的心？

蓝缡眼睁睁地望着对方的利爪穿透了自己的胸膛，等反应过来后，手上被放下一个冰凉物体。

蓝缡：这是何物？

孙悟空眨了眨眼睛说：我的心啊。

蓝缡手一抖，孙悟空赶紧上前护着，咕囔道“你小心点，万一弄碎了，里面天火蹿出来，那就不好玩了。”

蓝缡呆呆地见孙悟空捧着自己的心，蹲在那里，说：“如果能有月冰石，我就能知晓爱上一个人的感觉什么了，如此一来，就可以早日斩掉下尸，免得在受这心魔之苦。”说着又努了努鼻子，“之前你也别怪我，我老是控制不住自己的脾气，你说是我的粉丝让我想起了不好的回忆了。”

蓝缡强压心中的不适，也弯下了腰，蹲在了孙悟空的身旁，侧头问道，“什么事？”

孙悟空今日的耐心不错，他揣摩着手中的石心，淡淡道：“先前我在一个军阀里当看大门的保安时，捉到了一个自称俺老孙的粉丝的妖怪，他一直囔囔着复兴妖族，说齐天大圣会回来的。”

“我倒是好笑，正主在你面前呢，说些什么大话。他描述的‘齐天大圣’和我根本就不是一个性子。他说我大闹天空是振兴妖族，实际上只不过是酒后气不过闹事罢了。一看就是听多了传言的傻小子，直到被抓时，还不知道抓他的是什么人呢。我觉得这小子好玩，就起了去监狱说教他的念头，也不知道他是从哪块，听闻我的身份。”

说到这里，孙悟空顿了顿，不过开口却没接着讲下去，“人们想要一个英雄，于是我来当了。”

他直视着蓝缡的眼睛问询道：“你是不是也是一样？根本就不知晓我这个人长什么样，听得一些传言，便随意在心中构造出一个天不怕地不怕的盖世英雄？”

孙悟空道：你倾慕中的英雄只不过是话本里编出来的。

蓝缡哑然，孙悟空也没在意，垂下眼帘望着手中的石心。

‘我得了法宝，他们敌不过我的，我来助你一臂之力。’

‘这世上再无齐天，只有贪生怕死的斗战佛。孙悟空你个叛徒，你堕落了。’

孙悟空抬头，眨了眨，吐出一口浊气。

“喂，你说，当个神仙到底有什么好的？”


	18. Chapter 18

拾捌、

白鹭过境，时间飞逝。转眼间三个月便过去了。

“咔”

“恭喜杀青。”

文昌星还未来得及再说什么，便拿起手机，匆匆忙忙地跑了出去接听电话了。

孙悟空从泡沫中跳了出来，还未站定就被杨戬勾住了脖子，压得抬不起头来，好不容易挣扎开来，望到穿着莲花裙子的哪吒臭着张脸，变扭地站在不远处。

不知道是兴奋之情蹿上头，他也不顾与哪吒冷战一事，搭腔道：“哪吒赶紧换了这身衣服，我们去喝酒去。”

哪吒一愣，但很快就恢复了那副全世界都欠我的臭脸，只是嘴角压抑不在的笑容倒是把咄咄逼人的气场减弱了不少，“死猴子，小爷不像你什么乱七八糟的都能喝下去的。”

“本来就没打算喝那些酒，我想我们是好久没会会那杜康老儿了。”

杨戬冷眼皱眉，那二郎显圣真君的官架子还没摆出来，就被猴子压住腰背，脸上不近人情的面具有些龟裂。他抿着唇，故作思量了一番，而后点头答应。

一旁刚换下戏服的蓝缡，很是无辜地就被对面几个流氓土匪三人，一同拐到了云城天宫之上。

何以解忧，唯有杜康。

酒神杜康，酿的酒是一等一的绝，肚量也是一等一的小气，训养了好些许神兽，徘徊在他的酒窖旁边，个个都是尖牙利爪的，看来是下足了心，定要给偷酒贼耗下一层皮不可。

但饶是这样，他也有防不了的家伙，上有玉帝王母，下有刀枪不入的孙悟空杨戬等一伙土匪。

自从上次金箍脱落，孙悟空也没想过重新戴上，一身神通随着这几个月的修炼，也倒是恢复得七七八八，哭丧棒一阵扫过，神兽们也只能龇着牙，冲他们低吼着，三太子一个眼神扫过，混天绫在空中打个旋，便纷纷闭嘴，呜咽地逃窜而走。

蓝缡面露难堪，还在那劝说眼前三个祸头子不要惹是生非，可谁听他的？

孙悟空扒开他的嘴，猛地一壶烈酒灌入了他的嘴里，对方推开孙悟空，弯腰猛嗑起来，待咳嗽声渐弱，蓝缡也不再作声。

酒过几寻，有些微酣。

猴子与哪吒早就抱做一团，互道抱歉，还未和睦相处片刻，便又相互挑刺，扭作一团。

杨戬嗤笑地望着二人的丑态，蓦然，勾着一旁乖乖品酒的蓝缡说：“如果可以我真的想让你成为我的妹夫，那个凡人又矬又矮，也不知道杨婵这死丫头看上他哪里了。”

杨婵三圣母，世人谁不知晓她与刘彦昌的爱情故事。如今是记不清往事，等电影大爆，以往的过去随着娇脆的仙体恢复起来，定又是那副觅死觅活的痴情样。如此想罢，杨戬叹了口长气。

蓝缡浅笑地回道：“可我是龙族啊，嫁给我也轮不到什么好名声。”

孙悟空醉醺醺地从另一边勾了上来，囔囔道：怕什么，谁说三道四，我见一个打一个，到时候谁还不说一句你两天作之合。

杨戬也是喝醉了，平时向来秉公执法的他在沉思了一会后竟也附和道，也是，不看我的妹妹是何许人也，那轮得到这些不入流的家伙说三道四吗？

孙悟空闻言，扯了扯趴在地上的哪吒道：喂，哪吒，爷去揍人，这热闹你凑不凑？

哪吒闷闷地说：想啊，但你也不是不知道我家那个死老头。

孙悟空：有什么好怕的，我这就帮你砸了那宝塔

哪吒浮夸地作揖，多谢大圣爷。

杨戬不屑道：死泼猴，还未恢复法力多久，就想闹事了，是想念那金箍还怎地？

孙悟空歪歪扭扭地站了起来，双手合十，行了个不伦不类的礼，“多谢二位，没告发我，免受了金箍之苦。”

“你要的念我的好，以后多让着我一点便是。”  
哪吒哼哼唧唧道，说罢便上手想勾走孙悟空面前的酒坛，却被那死猴子眼疾手快地抱住了。

“孙悟空你！”

“一码归一码，美酒不多得，让不得，让不得，要不改日我请你吃桃？”

“谁稀罕几个水果？小爷是肉食主义！”

一来二去，二者又开始拌嘴起来了，杨戬就望着他们胡闹，嘴角勾起了一抹笑容。

下瞬，蓝缡驾着御水术，把酒水引入自己的杯里，对面前怒目相斥的二人狡黠一笑。


	19. Chapter 19

拾玖、

哐当，标有南天门的标志倾倒歪斜，直至砸落在石阶上，四分五裂，猛地，众人的酒都醒了。

孙悟空望着手下，欲哭无泪的士兵，呀地叫了一声，迅速放开了他。

喝酒误事果不其然，孙悟空有些懊恼地盘算着，这次上头又会怎的合计他。他踉踉跄跄地走到醉倒在地上昏睡的哪吒身边，用脚踢了踢，却被人抓住脚腕，一时不查，身体失去了平衡，摔倒在哪吒身上。

好家伙到底是金莲所塑的身体，被人砸了也没半点反应，孙悟空下处垫着个人，正觉暖和，便这样迷迷糊糊地歪头昏睡过去。

影帝有些紧张地握紧了手中的花束，望着几步前的嫦娥，暗自为自己打气着。

可却不料对方直径走向一个陌生的男人，嫦娥若有所感地回头，望见了白天宇，对他展现了初见时的微笑，向他微微颔首，而后便利落地转身，柔柔地挽住了吴刚的臂弯。

不必多言，所说皆在所作之中。

白天宇轻咳了几声，有些颓然地靠在门框上慢慢滑落下来。

想他混迹于娱乐圈多年，形形色色的姑娘看过不少，偶尔碰上些心动的，却不敢靠近，那一张张笑颜之下，何尝不是被人面画皮遮住的蛇蝎心肠，若是稍加不注意，便会被捆绑住，被人慢慢地扯下高坛。

他已经快到不惑之年了，自诩在这大染缸子里已经深深地扎根了，刚缓了没多久，却忘了并不是所有人都遵循娱乐圈那套法则。

他想起了自己的外号，不由地苦笑了一番，这么多年了这颗心早就被染黑了，那还有什么赤诚之心对待爱情。

电影果真不出人意料爆了，随之而来的是电视剧版的续集的官宣。

由于先前砸了南天门，旁人不说，孙悟空自然是戴罪跑到剧组继续出演着孙悟空的角色。

跑到剧组行李还未放下，望及对着剧本愁眉苦脸的二人，孙悟空一乐，颇为兴高采烈地冲了上去，猛地勾住二者的脖子，嬉笑道：“怎地？你们也被发配下来赎罪？”

杨戬没好气地白了一眼孙悟空，挣开孙悟空的手臂指着孙悟空的鼻头直骂道：“你还好意思说，这是还不怨你？”

“你这也忒不讲理了吧，杨小二？偷酒的有你一份，砸南天门的也有你一份，为何全赖在我身上？”

见二者吹胡子瞪眼，几欲打起来的样子，哪吒赶快插到二人的身边，把手头上的剧本塞到了孙悟空的怀里说：“猴子，先别闹，你待看好这剧本再说。”

孙悟空狐疑地翻看了起来，待抬头时，脸上的苦闷之色与杨吒二人别无二致，“这剧本不是文曲星撰写的吧？”

哪吒点了点头，“听闻三眼的版权被上头更有势的人买下来了，只要了文曲星剧情的大框架，便塞给别人写了。”

孙悟空听完直皱眉，也不顾及旁人，直骂道：“上头人的脑子怎么还不如猪八戒灵光？谁更出色不知道吗？”

“孙悟空小声点，你以为上面的人不想吗？但听说文昌星不愿随意改动大纲，加些人进去，于是就只好直接抢过来了。”杨戬冷笑道，“你也别咋咋呼呼的，上次的醉酒失智不正好落下了个把柄子在对方的手上，你也只好受着。别再意气用事，你跑了，定有旁人顶戴‘孙悟空’的位置，与其让他人祸害你我的名声，不如自己来，或许还能挽救一二，就当报答文曲星文昌星。”

孙悟空嘴撇了下去，但终是不闹腾了，忽然想到什么，“蓝缡那小子呢？该不会是瞧不上人龙族，给人替下去了吧？”

“这倒没有。”哪吒叹了口气，“人家和女主角被导演叫过去了，也不知道对方又搞什么幺蛾子。”

孙悟空苦着脸，颇为嫌弃地甩了甩手上的台词本，“这台词怎么记得住？我能改吗？”

哪吒给予了一个同情的眼神，示意自己也不知道。

哪吒和杨戬终究是配角，戏份不多，可这就苦了戏份占据一大半的孙悟空了。


	20. Chapter 20

贰拾、

蓝缡带回来的并不是什么好消息，最起码对于杨戬来说是这样子的。

向来两耳不闻窗外事的清源妙道真君，自然是头一次见识到娱乐圈里的圈圈绕绕，不像九十年代那番，人们除了观赏影剧之外还会在意演员本事。  
于现在，炒cp这种事情，不亚于最简单粗暴吸引流量的方法。

但要让杨戬看着自家妹妹与别的男人眉来眼去，还没等沉香拖着个斧头上门讨债，他自己便先炸了。

“此事不妥，太过荒唐了，我且去找策划理论去。”

杨戬不顾杨婵的苦苦哀求，毅然决然地敲响了策划休息室的大门。但接收这部爆火大戏的人能是什么善茬？一口一个都是为了杨二妹，把杨戬说得哑火了。望着杨戬皱眉沉思的样子，对方从桌肚里翻出一沓纸头。

“二郎神大人，别忘了你可是签了合同的。”

天道好轮回，孙悟空在旁看得直乐，但却没想到对方话锋一转，战火烧到了自己身子上。

“既然孙大圣也到了，不如我们也谈谈？”

孙悟空大感不妙，却被一旁愁眉的杨戬抓住了袖腕。

好家伙，竟拖人落水！

孙悟空一行人厌厌地走出了策划休息室，望着风雨欲来的天空，再次感叹道：喝酒误事。

本来方可全身而退，可毕竟南天门是他们一伙人给砸烂的，自然是只好乖乖地签了摆在他们面前的协议，也没细看，低头认错，可谁料对方给的就是个霸王条款呢？

现下安排的炒作是蓝空二人喜欢杨婵，哪吒暗恋孙悟空。

要说最惨的既不是杨婵，也不是孙悟空和蓝缡，而是哪吒，就因为剧中的角色被冠上了性别认知障碍的人设，倒是即可笑又可怜。

好在剧组方倒也留有一点人情，把取艺名的权利留给他们，毕竟谁人不知孙悟空杨戬哪吒这些神话传说中的英雄人物？

到时候若被记者问到名字，报上孙悟空的大名，岂不怪哉？

孙悟空本就不是什么擅长取名的主，加之本就与人呕着气，于是阴阳怪气地开口道：“我就叫孙大圣好了。”

“呸呸呸，真是取个名字也不忘记占人便宜。”哪吒咬着笔杆，闻言灵光一现，“那我就叫李太子。”

“你两真是。”  
杨戬冲他二人摇了摇头，却也大笔一挥，在纸头上写了“杨小圣”三字，但总觉得会让那猴头占去便宜，便划去重写上“杨二哥”。

本以为会是多么高雅的取名大会，却被那猴子搅成这样，杨婵愤愤地瞪了孙悟空一眼，而后凑到蓝缡身边问到，“蓝缡哥哥准备取什么名字呀？”

蓝缡一愣，继而笑道：“毕竟我的名字不如大圣他们出名，用蓝缡即可。”

好吧，现下就她一个人苦恼怎么取个好听的名字。

“你不如就取个杨小妹和你哥凑一对不挺好吗？”  
孙悟空看到杨戬写的字，乐道。

“杨圣母也不错。”  
哪吒在一旁补充道。

“你们真是的！”杨婵娇嫃地抱怨了几句，而后背过身子，一个人对着纸头涂涂画画起来。

最终取了个杨玺,不像是个女孩子家家的名字，杨戬闻言一愣，但却也没说些什么。

取名这事刚解决掉，众人便在注册微博这一事上碰了壁，虽说在场有些老古董还不懂手机是何方神圣，但至少孙悟空和蓝缡长期居住在下界，也可以指导上一二。

最麻烦的是微博上的实名认证，要想注册微博必须要绑上手机号，而手机号必须要有身份证才能申请到。

这几个黑户犯了愁，孙悟空的手机号还是用当初打工饭店里老板娘的身份证注册的，但微博上一整个暴躁老哥祖安人在世的形象，看得策划直摇头，说最好在办个身份证，重新注册一个微博，免得被顺藤摸瓜看到小号了，不利于人设展开。

看得对方分析得一板一眼的，孙悟空直翻眼，心道我们又不准备在演员这条路上一条黑走到底，等拍完了就各奔东西，哪还需要做出个长期营业的假象？  
于是他猛地拍了一下桌子，不耐烦地打断了策划的话语，说道：“别说这些有的没的，痛快点，就告诉我们怎么把身份证搞到手就行了。”

策划推了推眼镜，狡黠一笑，从桌肚里拿出了几张合同：你们签了，这事我帮你们搞定。

好一个笑面虎，感情是给我们下套啊！

“就说签不签。若你们自己有些门路，自然不用走我这条路。”

哪吒翻了翻合同，并未看到什么加长合约拍演第二部这些卖身条例，牙齿一咬，点头道：“小爷签。”

孙悟空望了望，也愤恨地拿起了桌子上的水笔，抓起合同，重重地签下了自己的大名。

当夜，孙悟空跑到灵山去，恶狠狠地揪着六耳猕猴的衣领道：日后这《三眼哮天录》播出，你得告诉旁人这里面的演员是你演的。

六耳猕猴望着孙悟空的眼睛，艰难地点了点头：我真的是太难了。


	21. Chapter 21

贰拾壹、

天下没有免费的午餐，你永远别想奢求你能从奸商手中讨到些什么好东西。

没想到昨日合同刚签下，今日便被人打发到拍摄综艺合同现场了。

杨戬开始后悔了，昨日没有跟着哪吒一起观看凡间的娱乐节目，现下颇有赶鸭子上架的窘迫感。

“新来的是吧。不用紧张，做什么台本上写得清清楚楚，你到时候按着本子上写的自由发挥就行，应该和你们演戏差不多。”

杨戬一愣，忆起策划口中的人设，抿了抿唇，没说些什么，回来的路上除了杨婵因为与蓝缡接触颇多而沾沾自喜外，坐在保姆车上的别的人面色都不太好。

连续剧版的《三眼哮天录》倒是不急得先拍，策划想要趁着电影大火的当下，先把几位演员的热度给炒热，毕竟电视剧注重的是收视率，流量的贡献也是不可忽视的。

一连几日下来，孙悟空等人在各种综艺节目的拍摄中奔波着，节目看着有趣，但论拍摄过程真的是漫长而又枯燥。

碰上出外景的倒是赚了，虽说衣食住行没一线明星那么高端，但终归比室内拍摄强上许多，一般室内拍摄都是在晚上进行的，虽说神仙并不需要睡眠，但精神上却不可避免地感到疲惫。

电视剧的拍摄周期可比电影要长了很多，为了维持热度，先前拍摄的综艺会在拍摄期间内播出，并会在主演没什么戏份的时候，安排些采访或者节目。

如此一来，孙悟空等人自然是没有拍电影时那样悠闲安逸了，时间表排得满满的，甚至连不在电视播出用来发微博的幕后花絮，都要按照编剧给自己竖立的人设，彩排个好几遍。

孙悟空绷着一根筋，憋着没有炸，倒是哪吒先撑不下去了，他把手上的口红狠狠地摔在了地上。

这是给他操人设用的道具之一，现在在拍花絮，为了坐实他是女装大佬的身份，导演抓来了化妆师，让他给哪吒狠狠恶补了化妆相关的知识，可怜哪吒不常在凡间呆着，连女人用的洗面奶和保湿水都不太能分别清楚，更别提分辨各种口红色号。

孙悟空闭着眼睛，一副视死如归等着哪吒再次糟蹋他的脸，可却没想到对方闹脾气了。

这个花絮小片段本来设定的是，休息期间哪吒坐在角落里补妆，路过的孙悟空对此嗤之以鼻，哪吒不满孙悟空蔑视化妆的态度，定要让孙悟空领悟化妆的魅力所在，便拉着孙悟空准备给他的脸来个大改造。

在画眼线时哪吒凑近的孙悟空的脸，此时孙悟空睁开眼睛，二者对视，气息相互交杂，画面就此结束。

哪吒对炒cp没什么兴趣，却乐于摧残孙悟空的俊脸。可新鲜感却在一次次叫停重来中消失殆尽。

“谁记得住这些圈圈绕绕的东西，抹上去就行了，非说涂厚了，这不能看吗？”

孙悟空此时口里弥漫着口红那种奇特的酸涩味，只想快点结束，好尽快去卫生间里漱口。可光是涂个口红，便已经涂了又擦了好几遍，嘴都擦肿了，现下自是没个好脸色对待不断给他使眼色的编剧，冷笑地撇开了头，当做什么都未看到。

留着哪吒劈头盖脸地问候编剧的全家老小。

万幸的是杨戬路过，拦住了快要动手动脚的哪吒，拖着一个看热闹不嫌事大的孙悟空，离开了现场。

“这样装模作样的日子什么时候才到头！”

孙悟空翻看着台词本，回道：“一半都没拍完，还早着呢。”

“怕他个违约条，小爷不伺候了。”

“不怕那秃子的宝塔了？”

“关在里面终归比如今的日子舒服。”

“怎的之前就妥协了呢？”

哪吒沉默了一会，而后开口说道：“那日过后便是我母亲的忌日。”

“……”

沉寂了一会，孙悟空突兀地开口说道：“我以为你们都已经习惯了。”

“猴子你说啥？”

哪吒还未说完，杨戬便出声道：“官场上尔虞我诈是不可避免的，但天宫之中毕竟比人间要好些许多，每个人各有各的活法，但实力强悍总是任性的资本，被人落下把柄了，便会沦到此等下场，于我和哪吒这也算的第一次体验。”

屋内又陷入了一片寂静之中。

“那我们还干不干？”

“你们若是要走，杨某也无半分怨言，我还得留下来照看家妹一二。”

“小爷闲着也是闲着，就当帮你一个忙，杨二哥记得你欠我一个人情。”

“反正六耳猕猴替我顶罪，到时候丢的也不是我的脸。”孙悟空顿了顿，有些不好意思地开口说道，“再说了，我还欠你们一部戏，这一次我想陪你们好好拍完。”

“你以前说我是没心的莲藕人，这仇我还记着呢，可不能就这么算了。”

“哪吒没想到你个子不大，心眼也挺小的，我当时不就一时恼怒，口下没个遮掩吗？”

“这部剧不算，等改日，尔等陪我一起拍一部大闹天宫才算。”

“到时候要不把蓝缡叫上？我看他龙身挺霸气的。”

“那编剧找谁？”

“文曲星呗。”

“你还敢麻烦人家啊，两次合作都没给文昌星留下个好印象，这次恐怕你连星宫大门都进不去了。”

“那要不改日道个歉？”哪吒抓了抓头发，“要不然我们写，我看蓝缡那小子文绉绉的，编个故事应该不再话下吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

贰拾贰、

蓝缡打个冷颤，一旁的杨婵立马凑上前来嘘寒问暖。若是此举让杨戬看到了，定是少不了一顿阴阳怪气的嘲讽。

此时他们刚下了飞机，身为海龙的蓝缡并不是很能适应坐飞机的感觉，现下面色有些许苍白。

刚踏进机场的大门，粉丝蜂拥而至，把随行的两位保安挤到犄角旮旯处，也不知晓是名气真的有怎么大，还是策划故意安排炒热话题，蓝缡面色不佳，拉住杨婵保在身后。

杨婵的裙子被人扯破了些边角，本来就不长的裙子此时更加大了走光的风险，杨婵扭扭捏捏地黏在了蓝缡的背上，一副受到惊吓小女生的可怜模样。

蓝缡侧头，把对方身上的背包，拿到自己的怀里，低声说道：“你先走，这里由我来应对。”

说罢，手腕翻转着，杨婵只觉得脚上一重，身子不由地前倾，向前滑去。

杨婵想要挣扎，停下脚步，可却无果，蓝缡对上她无助的目光，微微一笑，刹那间，脑海里仿佛又什么东西苏醒了，杨婵只觉得脑袋一疼，放弃了挣扎，捂住了脑袋。

‘小婵，你带着孩子先跑，我来应付。’

‘放心，二哥也不是什么不讲理的人，我定不会有什么事的。’

白衣男子，嘴角含春，风吹动了他的衣摆，瘦弱的书生逆风站立着，身板显得不堪一击，天边黑压压的乌云慢慢地逼近，雷声轰鸣，雷光划过天界，战鼓轰鸣。

“小婵，你我定会相守一生的。”

蓦地，有什么分裂开来，盘绕在白衣男子周边的云雾渐渐散开，叫人好好看清对方的面容。

对方有着一头乌黑亮丽的长发，却不似龙族祭祀那头大海般的蓝色。他的眼里总是一腔春水，含笑地望着自己，让人常常不自觉地羞红了脸。

似有一滴泪水从脸颊上划过，杨婵慌慌忙地抬手擦拭，不料却止不住泪水。

等蓝缡终于从人群里脱身了，在机场的边缘找到了蹲在地上，把头埋入腿间的杨婵。

蓝缡误以为对方是被狂热的人群给吓坏了，从口袋里掏出一包纸巾递给她。

对方缓缓地抬起头，略有歉意地笑了笑。蓝缡感到一丝奇怪，还未多想，便听对方轻声说道：先前多有冒犯了，望蓝公子勿要见怪。你可知你长得很像我一故人，他教会了我什么才是真正的爱后却自说自话地消失了，我才知原来爱也可以变成恨。

蓝缡望着眼前白发少女慢慢地站了起来，挺直了背，脸上属于少女的天真活泼的稚嫩感褪去，虽说脸未有分毫的变化，眉宇之间有股淡淡的忧愁盘绕在其中，让人感觉对方沧桑了不少。

蓝缡也不知道恢复记忆对于杨婵来说是好还是坏，正欲出手抚摸她的头安慰几句，却反应过来此举对于大了他不少岁月的三圣母而言，终究显得有些唐突了，便点了点头，拉着行李箱唤对方回去了。

戏棚里的人员对比电影来说，加了不少生面孔，正是为了加入更多角色，让更多神仙获利。之前文曲星留下来的大纲被改得面目全非，还加了很多讨好观众的戏码，把剧的逼格拉低了一个档次。

本来杨婵先前最喜欢于她的蓝缡哥哥演一些暧昧戏，但如今此等戏码对于她来说不亚于一场折磨。

杨戬对于杨婵记忆突然恢复这件事并不感到意外，毕竟看对方微博账号上的粉丝数，要是还没恢复，那么估计得要去找太上老君看看了。他唯一感到不安的是如何面对自家妹妹。

在对方失忆之前，兄妹二人的关系一度落入了冰点，直到沉香慌慌忙忙地找上他这个不待见的舅舅，心不甘情不愿地求他照顾一下自己的母亲，失去记忆的杨婵如千年之前一般，缠着他，二人倒是度过了一段欢快的时光，如果不是再拖下去可能要了对方的性命，他这个当哥哥的倒是希望对方一辈子都傻傻地什么都不记得。

出乎意料地是，杨婵并未找上门来，责怪他让她出演此等戏码，只是要了沉香的联系方式，别的并无反差之举，平日里也倒是乖乖地配合着导演和策划的指挥。

终究是杨戬先忍不住了，他无视一旁看好戏的孙悟空等人，敲响了杨婵休息室的大门。对方也没故意不搭理杨戬的意思，很快便开了门。

“这么晚了，请问兄长有什么事吗？”

“你若不想演，我可与导演商讨一番，本就是为了让你吸收点信仰之力，如今目的达到了，走了也无妨。”

“你可没教我做事半途而废。”杨婵眼珠子转悠着，倒是有点之前杨婵的灵动感，“再说看着兄长营业的样子也倒是好笑。”

杨戬哑然，伸手挂了一下对方的鼻头，笑骂道，“你这丫头。”


	23. Chapter 23

贰拾叁、

孙悟空当初在西游途中可是假扮小妖给九尾狐下跪，也是觉得委屈到极点险些哭出了来，更别提穿着小裙子没皮没脸地当众演出了。

他成名已久，一根金箍棒耍得虎虎生威，自他出师归来，任谁见了不恭恭敬敬地喊一声大圣爷，叫他死猴子的不是成为他的棒下亡魂，就是被他打出心理阴影了。

自他取经回来后，哪个不知好歹的家伙会对他趾高气扬地指手画脚，就连当初如来出资拍摄的西游记，虽说是被逼着的，但表面上的面子也是给得十足的。

哪里像如今这样？这个策划真的是蹬鼻子上脸，给个梯子便往上爬，真的是不给点颜色不知道谁是谁大爷！

越想越气，一时之间气得眼角的妖纹浮现。如若是猴身，估计此时的獠牙也会显露出来，只可惜是人身，浑身的气势被那双水润的杏花眼以及脸上妆容给消去了不少，倒是显得有些妖艳起来。

被如此要求参加演出的并不是孙悟空一人，哪吒在剧里受尽女装之苦，见状直接大呼痛快，围绕在余下三个浓妆艳抹花枝招展的男人之间啧啧称赞道：  
“不错啊，倒是看不出平日里是个抠脚大汉。”

见孙悟空眼边的妖纹又艳了几份，捧腹大笑道：  
“猴子你别气啊，当初是谁假扮高翠兰没皮没脸地勾引你家二师弟的？”

说罢，靠在杨婵的身上，一手勾住杨婵的脖子，一手摸上杨婵的脸，压着嗓子娇滴滴地开腔道：  
“官人，奴家等你好久了，你个死鬼去哪了？怎么这么晚才来？”

杨戬脸色有所缓解，倒是猴子尾巴彻底炸了。

“给俺老孙闭嘴！”

变成女生戏弄傻子和被迫装成女生骚姿弄舞可是两码事好吗！

“别气啊，我的好哥哥，都到了后台了，你还能跑了不成？”哪吒重重地按在了孙悟空的肩膀上，“别忘了，这舞我们可是排练了一周，当初可是你信口答应的，你跑了让我们怎么办？”

一周这两字还加重了一番，孙悟空皱眉，“我是没想到要扮成女孩子家家，再说了对方不是答应了会放我们一周的假。”

哪吒白了一眼，颇有你不上去我也得拉你上前的意思。

“要不我们一起逃？”  
孙悟空再次开口道，可惜却无人搭理他。

“LOVE~LOVE~,你是我的一生所爱~”

孙悟空面无表情地跟着节拍转了个圈，险些因为踩到自己的裙摆摔上一跤。索性他身手矫捷，稳住了平衡，继续跟着节拍跳下去，但余光无意间看到一抹白色。

他慌忙地看过去，只见菩提老祖混迹在人群里，笑眯眯地摸着胡须，若不是身着在一群潮流的年轻人中过于突出，或许孙悟空还注意不到。

顿时，羞耻感提升了不知道好几个档次，孙悟空只觉得浑身僵硬，一连做错了好几个动作。

待表演结束后，孙悟空连衣服都没来得及换，便匆匆跑出去堵人了。

还记得上次与菩提老祖见面的时候还是东海入魔的时候，被人给制服的孙悟空孤零零地被抛弃在东海的海岸边上，还是菩提老祖，一人静静地等着孙悟空悠悠转醒。

见孙悟空醒了，他轻道：看透了？

孙悟空想了想说：看透了，但还是不甘心。

他是天孕灵石，天之骄子，这几千年来，注定妖族成圣的人。他知道以他之前的水平根本就闹不起那么大风波，说到底也只不过是窥视他的出身，来壮大道教或者佛教背后的实力。所以便策划了西游，道教佛教派出了自己的人出手干预了天道给他安排的八十一难，把福泽功劳渡到自己身上。

后来饰演的《西游记》也是大同小异，用他的名号，塑造出一个天不怕地不怕举世无双的大英雄，却给人们看到此等英雄一步步被降服改造的过程，断了暗处蛰伏小妖反抗的念头，顺便壮大一下佛教的信徒。

孙悟空此时消极，自是看什么东西都以坏的方面看待。

菩提错开了话题问说：你斩了几尸？

孙悟空道：两尸。

菩提问：还有哪一尸？

孙悟空回：下尸。

菩提问：为何卡在此处？

孙悟空想他只尝到背叛与恨，何来的爱？

孙悟空冷笑道：你自己心知肚明。


	24. Chapter 24

贰拾肆、

上尸虫名为彭候，在人头内，令人愚痴呆笨，没有智慧。

中尸虫名为彭质，在人胸中，令人烦恼妄想，不能清静。

下尸虫名为彭矫，在人腹中，令人贪图男女饮食之欲。

孙悟空天生聪慧，没有斩断三尸便修炼成仙，可却给他日后修炼造成了麻烦，离下一个阶段只差一步之遥，可却卡了几千年未成突破，这修炼除了讲究法力，还有心境，心境上不去，有再高的神通也都白搭。

五指山下，他知晓了人心险恶，看穿了结巴在周边一群人的真实面容，斩了上尸虫。

西游之中，他知晓了不能意气用事，看透了有些人就算你诚心对他，他也总是和你走不到一路去，斩了中尸虫。

如今叫他斩断下尸虫，但没有尝过情欲何来斩断？

菩提建议他，可以去凡间领悟普通人的七情六欲。可无果，抓耳搔腮中，紫霞告诉他要不代入戏本中，试着体验一下剧中人物之间的情爱。

可他感到的只有愤怒，愤恨剧中人的无能为力，那个小怪的声音不断在耳畔中响起：“你个懦夫！夹着尾巴当你的佛去吧！装什么洒脱！就是个骗子！”

所以在‘牛魔王’的手刺穿了紫霞仙子胸膛时，他暴走了。

怒火燃尽了一切，心魔得逞地发出了笑声，眼前一片血红，压抑已久的焦躁涌了上来，淹没了他最后一点理智。

去他的，妖王！

去他的，大师兄！

去他的，斗战佛！

为什么要接受旁人给予他的面具，出演着不属于他性格的角色？

他不想当万妖之王，胸无大志，统一三界想想就烦，只想守着他的猴子猴孙，呆在花果山里，想尽天伦之乐。

他不想当孙行者，虚伪至极，你真心待人，旁人还不是当你是个异类，稍作挑拨，还不是毫无任何情谊，紧箍咒直念，假慈悲！

他不想当斗战佛，可笑至极，谁稀罕每日在佛祖座下念经打坐，他向往逍遥快活的生活，为何一个称号就给人给禁锢住，当成迷途知返一心向佛的样子？

也不知是不是该笑孙悟空的天真。

人生如戏。

人生在世，不就是扮演一个个形形色色的角色。

菩提帮孙悟空把脸上的妆容给卸了，望着如此清秀的徒弟，不由地笑了一下，孙悟空也觉得害臊，低下头看着自己的脚尖。

菩提道：你可想通了？

孙悟空诚实地摇了摇头。

菩提笑着拍了拍孙悟空的肩膀，冲远处一指。孙悟空回头望去，只见哪吒冲他挥了挥手。

孙悟空扯动着唇角，有什么坚硬的防线开始松动了起来，他再度回过了头，却见菩提已经消失在原地。

杨戬伸出手拍上了他的肩头，问他为何突然消失。

哪吒抱着肩站在一旁看着，蓝缡拿着毛巾和水杯含笑地望着他。

孙悟空手腕上一轻，只见白净的手腕上，浮现出一个银圈，银圈在阳光下寸寸化为灰烬消散在微风之中，灰尘迷晕了对方的双眼，脆弱的眼睛被刺激的几欲流泪，他抬手遮住了丑态，嘴角上扬，露出了一个微笑。

这时他不恰时宜地想起了一个早远的赌约。

那时候他被满腔怒火烧得五窍出血，他红着眼被杀意冲昏了头，面对着他的哭丧棒，万佛之祖并没有表现被冒犯到的气愤。他捏指微笑道：

“小猴子和我打个赌吧。”

“就赌你这石头心能不能体会到这人类的七情六欲。”

虽然离真正的情劫到来还差点距离，但他好像也能抓住什么重要的东西了。

比爱情不相上下的，不就是友情吗？

尾声、

“喂！猴子该起床了！”

只听“哗啦”一声，阳光一下子照进阴暗的屋子，孙悟空被阳光刺得一时睁不开眼，不由地背过了身，往阴影处移了移。

“还睡，也不看几点了。”

孙悟空向来起床气比较大，更别说前晚为了背那些又长又枯燥的台词，熬了个大晚，娇脆的眼睛此时还阵阵作痛，此时自然是不想理会旁人。

身后的动静忽然没了，还没等孙悟空思绪又沉入梦乡，一阵甜美的音乐在不大的房间里响起。

“LOVE~LOVE~，你是我的一生所爱~”

“不用害怕~baby你快过来~”

“我和你一同克服黑暗~迈向光明~”

孙悟空猛然睁眼，侧头望去，之间哪吒举着手机，津津有味与旁人观赏着不久之前的黑历史。

孙悟空手中还握着昨日死记的剧本，死死地盯着对方，微启双唇，脏字还未说出口，那群人嬉笑而散。

孙悟空高举着剧本，猛地向带头捣乱的哪吒砸过去。

哪吒惊呼了一声，随后转身扑向了孙悟空，抄起床上另一个剧本，向孙悟空的俊脸打过去，孙悟空一闪，对方扑了个空，二者以一种十分不雅的姿势在床上扭打了起来。

杨戬也不劝架，不熟练地操控着手机，打开了相机，录起相来。

“好了，别闹了，再不快点就要错过早饭了。”  
唯一靠谱的蓝缡上前劝架。

“屁！那小子敢扣押我早饭，老子就罢工了！”

蓝缡望着口出狂言的孙悟空，露出了个无奈的微笑。

这边哪吒已经从床上跳了下来，低下头，整理着自己的衣襟，闻言，对孙悟空做了个鬼脸：“那就看是你动作快，还是我吃饭的动作快，我把你的那份也领掉，全吃光，到时候你就舔小爷吃空的盒饭吧！”

言闭，一溜烟地跑了出去。

“哪吒小儿好不知耻！”

“好了，别抱怨了。”蓝缡递出了手，笑说，“快起来吧，大圣。”

孙悟空撇着嘴，伸出了手，递了上去。

蓝缡握住，用力一拉，孙悟空从阴影处来到了阳光的照耀下。

人生如戏。

演戏。

全文完


	25. 【蓝空版】七情六欲

summary：谈个恋爱要么？

自从改革开放以来，人们对神仙的信仰日渐削弱，别说普通的星官，就连大名鼎鼎的观世音菩萨也只能看着自家的庙宇一座一座被拆掉。靠着人们信仰之力存活的神仙们，一个个开始陨落。整个仙界开始喘喘不安。

就连玉帝也只能看着他那几位女儿日渐消瘦起来，可奇怪的是仙职不算很高的织女却没有步入她姐妹们的后尘，依旧每日黄昏的时织着晚霞，心心念念地等着与她的如意郎君见面。

后来这些神仙才发现只要那些凡人能记住自己的名字，虽然能获得的信仰之力没有诚心诚意的香火供奉来得多，但至少有胜于无不是吗？

所以便琢磨起拍戏来，一开始还是老老实实地拍摄纪录片人物传记这类的影片传播下去，可突然这些仙人发现这些影片的热度永远没有谈情说爱的爱情故事高。他们的影片对比凡人的电影根本就没有任何竞争力，很快便被电影院下架沦为冷片。

其实冰冷的现实并没有给这些神仙摆出高冷姿态的机会，没有信仰者的神仙一个个陨落，为了性命只好咬着牙摆出夸张的神情去演着一个个滑稽的故事。

但这些人中并不包括孙悟空，他本来就是天地灵石所化，而且是妖兽成圣，当初可是引领一方威风凛凛的妖王，活在无数小妖心中的偶像自然不吃人间香火。

孙悟空成仙并没有像寻常人一般渡天雷渡情劫，他靠着自己的一颗石心，不受时间污秽影响。一路飞升，好不轻松自在，就连杨戬当初得知对方只不过修炼百年不到的时间内，就有如此神通，自诩为天才的他，想起自己一路修身修心的辛苦，大呼天道不公，当场差点自闭。

可凡事有利有弊，孙悟空成在于这颗石心败也在这颗石心上，心境跟不上修为使他瓶颈了好多年，虽说之前随着唐三藏西行见识过人间的万物百态，但唯独情这一字，如雾里看花，摸不透猜不着，他知晓只要自己没有经历过情劫，那么修为便永远卡在大罗金仙了。

为了解“情”，孙悟空也试着答应过太上老君去释演苦情戏中的男主，搭档是位古灵精怪的女仙，与她算是合作愉快，可位于右胸的心却始终没有跳动过一下。他大声念着台词，神色癫疯，眼底去一片茫然。

最后在紫霞为他挡住牛魔王的那一刻，全组的人都哭了，可能他当初杀的妖怪太多了，他并未对对方的死亡感到伤心只有被对方小看实力的愤怒。

这剧果然不出所料地火了，紫霞也特意来到花果山来道谢，孙悟空兴致缺缺地应付过去了，可却对演戏再也提不出任何兴趣了，只是偶尔客串一些狗朋好友为主演的电影，为他们拉拉人气。

很多人都说孙悟空为天地灵石所化，天生慧根，不受世间污浊所恼，没有寻常妖怪困扰的发情期，亦是没有性别所分。

很多人都由此诳他，说是寻常男版的大圣爷实在是没有啥新意了，要不出个女版美猴王，整个另类西游，观众们就好这口反萌差，来点对女权的探讨，在加点与神将的恋情，定然是大爆的。你看喜欢高冷男神我们就去请杨戬，你喜欢活泼正太我们就去请哪吒，还是喜欢儒雅美人？我看新晋龙族祭祀蓝缡挺不错的。

孙悟空翻了个白眼，什么高冷男神明明就是逗比神经病，什么活泼正太明明就是个腹黑杀胚，你这是哪里来的人设。

“我说老君啊，你是不是最近皮痒了？”

孙悟空笑盈盈地唤出了他的如意金箍棒，“你可知为什么我这宝贝又被人称作哭丧棍？”

太上老君闻言，浑身的肥肉一颤，立马连滚带爬地溜走了，但剧本还是留下来了。

虽然孙悟空不同意，但这不代表六耳猕猴不同意，这家伙没什么别的本领，但模仿齐天大圣可是惟妙惟肖，而且他是个掉进钱眼子里的主，只要价钱合适，什么剧不分青黄一并接下，反正坏的不是他的名声。

孙悟空并不是太在意外界信息的人，等他回过神来，什么《大话西游》《女大圣与二郎神不可告人的秘密》《孙悟空大战灭霸》已然是铺天盖地。

要说杨戬也是个记仇的主，为了恶心孙悟空可谓是不择手段，哪怕这种杀敌一千伤自五百的法子也同意了，他带着哮天犬，拿着蓝光DVD特地来到了花果山，顶着满头猴毛，虽然狼狈但不失得意地唤醒了宿醉的猴王，而后水帘洞唯一的电视机便报废了。

而后孙悟空亲自去了一趟灵山，当中漫天神佛的眼前，把六耳猕猴揍回了原形。但心中这个疙瘩始终是过不去。

于是在《三眼啸天录》编辑找到孙悟空时，孙悟空并没有再度把对方拒之门外。

这部戏本来是为了捧新晋杨丽苏女神，这家伙眉眼之中长得与灌江口的二郎神有七分神似，又和玉帝挂得上一点亲缘关系，靠着女版杨戬在凡间吃了不少奉养。也不知道杨戬是怎么被说服纵容她的举动，孙悟空也没多想，定是对方的花心又泛滥了。他斜靠在石椅上，火红的披风落在了柔软的虎皮上，虽然是四寸猴形，但与对方打多众多交道的太上老君，此时可并不轻松，自他知晓六耳猕猴被教训过后，心惊胆战地等着眼前这猴头找他这导演的麻烦。

诶，谁让大圣火呢？但凡可以找到别的流量明星我定不找这猴头。

孙悟空猴形如通常的金丝猴一般，身高不足四尺，眼睛多黑少白，一双尾巴时而弯起时而放下，弄得人心痒痒的。

一旁新来的编剧见眼前这猴子可爱的紧，也没太惧齐天大圣的威名，上前与之交谈上了。

孙悟空问：这部剧是杨戬女主，我男主吗？

编导点头。

孙悟空问：杨戬会对我百依百顺，爱我死去活来吗？

编导想了一下，点了一下头。

孙悟空问：杨戬会任我揉捏吗？

编导一愣，点头。

孙悟空想了想再次问道：我英俊潇洒吗，能打得杨戬跪地求饶吗？

编导疯狂点头。

孙悟空大笔一挥，在合同上签下了自己的大名。

其实自从轰轰烈烈的六耳猕猴事件发生后，太上老君早就做好准备躲那个瘟神一百年再说，本来都安排好好的，哪吒三太子也抱着打趣二郎神的态度点了头，谁料这杨丽苏在海边，对那白衣蓝发的公子一见钟情，再见倾心，非要缠着他与自己一道演戏。那人正是新晋蓝缡，杨丽苏仗着自己后台硬，对其威逼利诱道：如若不从今年蟠桃宴上进贡的可不就是普通下龙的龙胆脑髓了。

蓝公子依然是风度翩翩的样子，眉眼弯弯道：小姑娘，可没有这么威胁人的呀。

近距离欣赏美颜的杨丽苏立马被迷得不分东西南北了，她捂着自己通红的脸颊，望着眼前风华绝丽的蓝缡结结巴巴地说道：那你怎样才能答应我啊？

蓝公子笑靥如花道：如果你能请得动大圣爷同我一道搭戏的话。

要说那蓝公子与孙大圣的孽缘估计要追溯到几千年前，那段美猴王大闹东海的传奇岁月中。别看蓝璃缡表面上一副陌上君子温如玉的样子，但底子里属于龙族的孽根一个都没有少，甚至还有点叛逆。

在老龙王慎重地把孙悟空的大名在全体龙族大会上加入黑名单时，背地里不时收集着齐天大圣各种小道消息的或许只有蓝缡一条龙了吧。

孙悟空名号放在那里，哪一次不是被人恭恭敬敬地请进组里，奉上男一号的剧本。可这剧既不是客串又不算是友情出演，孙悟空看着剧本上那大大的两个“男二”二字顿时光火了，他拍案而起，面上漫不经心的神情褪下，咄咄逼人的气势直冲着正欲逃跑的太上老君。

“大圣勿气，只是男二的性格与你性格相符，而且你看男一温文儒雅的样子……”

“你是说老孙就是个野蛮人吗？”孙悟空揪住太上老君的衣襟，威逼道，“老孙我神通广大，地煞七十二变更是运用得出神入化，别说演君子了，就算是演一只苍蝇照样演得惟妙惟肖！抢我男一的那个小兔崽子在哪里，叫他出来，我倒是要好好会会他！”

“大圣，你看二郎神君的戏份还没您老人家多呀。”

“我呸，他戏份多少与我何干？”  
孙悟空眉头一皱，总觉得对方的话又哪里不对，猛地灵光一现，揪着对方的耳朵死拧，“好你这个老东西，变着法子诋毁我是吧！论岁数你还比我多个零头，还好意思说我老？”

“呦呦呦，算我求你松手吧，我的耳朵都快被你拧断了。”  
太上老君欲哭无泪，心下再次确定了邀孙悟空过来参演是个十分错误的决定，还未开机呢，便就已经闹得鸡犬不宁。

“大圣便饶了老君吧。”

一道陌生的声音插入其中，孙悟空皱着眉头回头一看，只见身着长袍蓝发青年，站在不远处对他报以一笑，“我便是男主，如若大圣有所不满，和我说便是，莫要折腾老君那副老骨头了。”

倒也真的符合剧本里写的角色，孙悟空也不是非要出演男主一角，只是有些气不过给旁人当配，虽说对抢了他戏份的男人第一印象是好的，但脸上仍旧是一副臭脸。他松开了手，低头翻开着手中的剧本，随后把剧本怼在了太上老君的脸上，  
“你看清楚了，老孙是石猴啊，又不是石猩猩。”

太上老君苦笑着赔不是，心想他又不是编剧，再说猩猩不是看上去威猛一些，这祖宗根本就是在挑刺。

“大圣，你看啊，你先前提到的要求，男二都满足，你看男主求婚被拒，暗恋对象还是男孩，可不比你惨多了？”

孙悟空撇了撇嘴，“你这老家伙倒是老奸巨猾，别以为我没看完，搞得我剧里就不喜欢女主一样。”

“这不是加点感情戏让大圣您参透人世间的情感吗？”

孙悟空闻言，倒是不闹了，哼哼唧唧道，“你这老头倒还是挺关心我的，我便勉勉强强地认可你这理由，但如果结束后我这情劫没有出来，我定要你好看。”

太上老君这脸拉了下来，但终究这爷现在肯放过他了，便忙不迭地地溜走了。

孙悟空转头，见那蓝发祭祀仍旧站在不远处含笑看着他，不由地生出了一身恶寒。


End file.
